The exchange student
by xXThe mirror tells me LIESXx
Summary: Lady Suzumiya takes an interest in the supernatural and Lord Kyon finds himself in the affairs of a rather suspicious fellow, but is Lord Kyon going mad, or is there more to Lord Koizumi than he lets on? AU
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: This is really more of an experiment than anything else, I have found that I fancy the more classical of literature as of late and have deigned to try my hand at writing in a more classical manner. I do so hope you enjoy my odd musings. But seriously, please try to be mature, you'll probably notice words like "queer" and "gay". In the old days queer was strange and gay was happy. But you probably know that. **_

_**A few things I will point out before we go on with this oddity, It takes place in an alternate universe, where Japanese culture is a mix of itself and Victorian era England. The characters will speak in a more classical type of way and manners and etiquette are very important to them, I don't think it will be too difficult to follow along with their prose, but if not, I apologize. By the way most the characters come from filthy rich families in this rather bizarre world.**_

_**On with thine story!)**_

_Chapter I:_

It was such a lovely day in Nishinomiya, the mirthful afternoon sun shone with rays of purest exuberance, and the grass outside had shined with the most delicate and brightest of greens.

But that is not the consensus of my most astonishing story, for in the hours after our education was finished for the day at our local private school for the privileged, Lady Suzumiya had near literally gripped my arm with all the strength of a brute and dragged me off to our leisurely social club, if it could be called a club at all, really, or leisurely for that matter.

I go by the name of 'Kyon', a rather irritating nickname if I do say so myself, but somehow it had stuck since youth, much to my chagrin, I've accepted this. I am a taller gentlemen with messy brown hair, I do comb it, I assure you, for although I do not take too much stock in aesthetics, I do try to make myself presentable for the common public.

Our School is Known as _Northern Academy for the Privileged, _it is an older building, but has had some recent construction projects nearly twenty years ago that consisted of an entire new wing phasing out from the old building which held the rooms of the School's extracurricular activity centers. Our uniform consists of a bland, gray-blue blazer and dress pants for boys and a rather nice blue and white yukata for girls.

Our 'clubroom' as Lady Suzumiya insists on calling it, consists of a long mahogany table with four matching chairs, flanked on either side by luxurious bookshelves filled with odd literature, mostly fantastic stories of the supernatural and supposed first hand accounts of encounters with spirits and the like. Lady Suzumiya's tastes are... rather odd. At the end of the room, near the window, is a large desk, also made of mahogany to match the basic theme of the room, that is where Lady Suzumiya often sits. There are various contraptions here and there, mostly for making tea or cooking, there is nothing else of note really.

I sat pensively at the table of our commandeered quarters, which was once the literary club room, next to the silent Lady Nagato, a remnant of that long gone club whom never seemed to have her nose out of one complex book or another.

She is an orphan and the heir to a vast fortune. I take pity on her lonely form, and grace her with my company often.

Lady Nagato is a young woman of a different variety of beauty, she has the loveliest of a rather queer shade of purple hair and a lithe, elegant frame. But what strikes me more than anything are her eyes, large, gorgeous spheres that shine with the light of stars. I feel as if I am looking into the very cosmos when she looks my way.

She is oft to sit quietly and rarely speaks, she has always been rather shy and averse to making companions.

I averted my gaze from her near cosmic grace and brought my gazing to a heavenly body of a different kind. Oh, Kami-sama, I have made a clever pun, certainly I should be a writer, yes?

The other heavenly body belonged to the lovely maiden, Miss Asahina, who is in Lady Suzumiya's employ as a servant to pay for her schooling. Where in all the heavens did she find such a delightful beauty? Surely there is a Kami-sama, for this girl is undoubtedly an angel! Her long red hair spread down to her back, and her plentiful bosoms heaved softly as her innocent eyes shown with concentration in her task to make our tea. She is of the clumsy sort, rather unbecoming of a servant, but I would gladly forgive her of any transgression just to keep her around! Even the lowliest and most foul of moods are whisked away each day that I'm allowed to view her loveliness, it is what has kept me in high spirits since the formation of this unorthodox group.

But let us not forget the eccentric Lady herself!

I forced myself to look upon our self appointed leader, she is of a different beauty altogether, with short brown hair and never seen without her yellow headband. Her bosom is quite large, although not nearly as large as the fair Miss Asahina's. I should scold myself, for I am thinking impurely of breasts. But can I be blamed? I am surrounded by some of Kami-sama's most divine creations! Is it wrong to be in such a state of awe? But back to our chief Lady, If Lady Nagato's eyes shine with the brilliance of the cosmos and Miss Asahina's the purity of innocence, Then Lady Suzumiya's eyes sparkle with potential. I am often filled with a queer mixture of hope and dread when I gaze into her eyes, for they shine with unlimited possibilities, and impossibilities, for if one is to know her, they might feel as if she is not governed by the universe itself.

Oh what a queer sense of humor you've got, Kami-sama! To place me in such a paradise, yet forbid me from tasting the wonderful fruit! And damn you, society! For your teasing customs and principles that have been engraved into my gray matter since youth! For I could find myself romantically involved with any of these lovely girls, even Lady Suzumiya! That is right, I have spoke it, I find myself attracted to all my female companions. Have pity on me, I am only a young man!

I apologize for my unpleasant outburst.

I kept myself seated and tried to busy myself with some light reading, but the words would make no sense to me, for they all said "scratch, scratch, scratch". I became irritated and gave up, but it was not the words that spoke of scratches, but Lady Suzumiya's quill. She sat at her desk, the window bathing her form in the sun's gentle kiss as if to imply that Kami-sama himself favored her, working on her education. Oh how I envy you! To be able to fill out such exhausting papers without breaking a mental sweat!

But it seems that even she has her point of exhaustion, for she leaned back in her chair and gave a dreadful sigh, leaving her work half done and gazing about the room.

"I am so bored in this tedious environment! I wish for excitement and adventure!"

I share that sentiment, for there is not much of that sort in this unimaginative town, but your definition of "excitement" and "Adventure" differ greatly from mine.

Lady Suzumiya placed her elbow on the table and cradled her head in her hand.

"Wouldn't it be delightfully ghoulish to meet an entity of the supernatural sort? Like a vampire! That would entertain me for the rest of my days!"

Ghoulish, perhaps, but delightful? Not in the least! Such horrid creatures do not exist as far as I know, but if there are, I hope to never meet such a beast!

I have made a clever rhyme now, how wonderful!

Suzumiya stood up unceremoniously with a disappointed look in her eyes,

"I have taken all the mediocrity I can stand for today, and shall dismiss this meeting, good day to you all."

Suzumiya had dismissed our group and left with the ever so lovely Miss Asahina. I doubt I will ever get over my envy of Suzumiya. She has that lovely servant all to her self! I would gladly give half my family's fortune to have her!

Often I fantasize of offering her a large sum for the girl's contract, but I fear the reaction it would bring. I am a young man of high status, and should not risk being viewed as a perverted savage. For that is certainly what she would see me as, although I assure you I have the most purest of intentions! But let that be a dream for another day.

I packed up my school books and walked Nagato home, as I have made my daily routine. I couldn't stand the thought of her being taken advantage of by some barbaric ruffian on her way home, Such thoughts were enough to make my blood boil!

We walked through a rather delightful park as we often do, for it is a shortcut to her mansion. There was little talk as she is not much accustomed to social exchanges, but she did however, bid me thanks once we had stepped through the tori upon her residence.

Her mansion is vast, and takes a very classical theme, much akin to Shogun Tsuruya's lavish mansion, although much smaller. I wonder if common folk look at the homes of the privileged and wonder what sort of evil wicked things we upper class types do to live in such luxurious places. Although some upper class families acquired their fortunes through illegitimate means, I can tell you that I don't personally know any those types, my family often donates to charities not only to feed the poor, but to keep the economy flowing, and have worked very hard for every yen.

Ah, Lady Nagato, I am quite fond of her. Truly she is a mystery, and very alluring. Perhaps one day I shall court her? I imagine she would refuse any other suitor as it is. I placed such thoughts in the back of my mind for later debating as I walked home.

_**(A/N) Do share your thoughts, kind readers, I would be delighted to hear your feedback, regardless of whether it be negative or positive. It is truly a delight to interact with such a creative community!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II:_

The next day was such a foul, horrid day, the mirthful sun did not grace us with his gentle rays and the grass was a dark and lackluster green. The rain had yet to come, but it's presence was known by the severe lack of color everywhere. I was in such low spirits, and the lovely Miss Asahina was not around to rouse me from my melancholy.

Lady Suzumiya was missing for a short time, leaving me alone with the silent beauty. I should have been overjoyed to have time alone with this lovely girl, but my melancholy just would not leave me, and I was filled with a mysterious sense of dread. I had decided it was just the coming storm to be blamed for my foul mood.

The door burst open suddenly to reveal Lady Suzumiya pulling a rather handsome fellow with her. I had never seen the man before in my life, and I was wary of him, but I welcomed this new turn of events.

"This is lord Itsuki Koizumi of the Koizumi clan!"

I had never heard of the Koizumi clan before, making this fellow a bit suspicious already. Lord Koizumi was a tall gentlemen, much like myself, but his brown hair was rather wild and somewhat long. He wore a suspiciously gay smile, exhibiting his brilliantly white teeth (and rather sharp eyeteeth) proudly for the world to see.

"Ah, greetings all, I must admit that I am new to this place, and hope to have a smashing good time here!" he cheered flamboyantly.

Lady Suzumiya gestured for him to take a seat as she introduced everyone, and offered to let him join our club.

"I find it terribly Tempting, but may I ask exactly what this club is about?" he asked of us a little too cheerfully for my liking.

"I haven't the slightest of clues and I'm the first one to have joined" I told him. It was true, Suzumiya began this club with no discernible goal in mind, whatever passes for a mind in that odd girl's belfry.

"I have yet to decide! However, I am welcome to any suggestions that you might offer!" she replied exuberantly

Lord Koizumi agreed to join and much later I had found myself in a rather difficult game of chess with him.

Had I said difficult? I should have said impossible!

Truly this man is a genius or a lucky fool, for he took piece after piece with a cheery smile, and no lack of disregard for conventional tactics.

I had to divert his attention, and decided to make conversation,

"So... Lord Koizumi, what brings you to our quiet town?"

He looked at me with his piercing eyes, but continued smiling. Kami-sama! Those eyes seemed to be gazing into my very soul!

"I had transferred here because of... certain family matters that I wish not to discuss, suffice it to say, I fancy it here much more than my hometown"

That seemed fair enough to me, but I couldn't help but feel cautious, especially when looking into his eyes, Kami-sama! What fearsome eyes he had! Like a terrible wolf wearing the skin of a sheep, ready to pounce upon me!

"Lord Koizumi, are you a vampire?" Suzumiya asked rather rudely.

Lord Koizumi let out a polite chuckle and replied,

"Ah you're very forward, I find that most charming! But alas, I am not such a being, for last I checked, I had still cast a reflection"

How whimsical it would be, if he were such a beast, but looking into those terrifying eyes, I had half believed it.

"Lady Suzumiya, it is rather unbecoming to be so blunt, you are a lady of high status!" I had scolded her, but she would not pay heed to my reprimands... as usual.

"Bah! Such tedious rituals are for the unimaginative simpleton! I say it is high time that mankind moved towards more liberal conventions! What say you lord Koizumi?"

The heir to the Koizumi clan gave a very polite smile and answered her right away,

"Ah, truly you are as innovative as you are charming, Lady Suzumiya! I find it delightful to have an environment to discuss such liberal ideologies! Though I do agree with you, I still believe there will always be a place for etiquette."

"Well, I must say I am quite overjoyed to have such thoughtful sort in my group, unlike the boring and stuffy lord Kyon!"

I take much offense to that! I dislike the social customs of our time as much as you, but I am not willing to completely disregard them, for they are what separates us from the uneducated savages!

After a few moments of banter between Lady Suzumiya and Lord Koizumi, the door to our club opened, revealing the lovely angel, Miss Asahina's return from the market. She held a burlap sack undoubtedly filled with our tea and all the necessities to go along with such a luxury drink.

"Oh, er, pardon me Lady Suzumiya, I did not know we were having company today, I apologize for my barging in" She stated nervously, bowing her head in an adorable apology.

Oh Miss Asahina, your rather quirky charm is not lost on me!

"Not at all Miss Asahina! Come hither and meet the latest addition to our social group!" She got up and guided her over to where Lord Koizumi was sitting, "Introduce yourself, silly girl!" Suzumiya demanded with a light smack on the back of the poor girl's head, causing her to straiten her back out of reflex.

A cold rock of jealousy had hit the pit of my stomach a moment later.

"Oh, um, Konnichi-wa, good sir, I am Mikuru Asahina, Maid servant in Lady Suzumiya's employ!"

Her Adorable awkwardness was not enough to stave off my burning anger, truly my eyes had turned green with envy at this moment.

Lord Koizumi sprung up from his seat flamboyantly and greeted her by kissing the fair girl's hand.

I mustn't strike him down... I mustn't strike him down... I mustn't strike him down...

"Ah, I am truly charmed to be in the presence of such a beautiful young woman!"

I swear that I had seen sparkles dance across his devilish face!

Miss Asahina blushed profusely and gave a soft giggle,

"I-I am charmed as well, lord Koizumi!"

This seemed to be upsetting Suzumiya as much as it was upsetting me, for she glared at the poor girl after sitting down in her seat and reprimanded her,

"That is enough you silly girl, stop such unbecoming flirtation with the upper class and make our tea!" She ordered. For once I was grateful for the eccentric lady's mistreatment of the poor girl, anything to keep those two apart! However, I wish she wasn't so abrasive...

The lovely Miss Asahina bowed politely and went to the business of brewing tea, as our leader scowled and tasked herself with taking notes from some obscure book.

Lord Koizumi smiled his strangely unnerving smile and sat quietly until he gazed over to Suzumiya's direction and gasped in a rather feminine manner,

"I say, lady Suzumiya! Where did you get such a ghastly tome!"

Something about his reaction to whatever Suzumiya was concerning herself with felt like a masquerade, but I couldn't quite figure why.

"Oh this?" She replied, propping the odd book for all to see, "This belongs to Lady Nagato over there, she had let me borrow it recently for study, does it unnerve you?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh my!" I declared, "What kind of mad fellow would fashion leather into the form of a man's face?" I asked, looking into the awful covering of the book, it too, gazed back at me with it's agonizing face.

"It is not leather" Nagato informed us quietly.

"Oh?" Suzumiya asked, "Then whatever is it made of?"

"Human skin" She replied nonchalantly.

"Kami-sama!" Lord Koizumi uttered.

I share that sentiment, Kami-sama indeed, however this is nothing short of what I would expect from Lady Suzumiya, and I find it's best to allow her to do as she pleases... usually.

"W-w-what? That's awful!" Miss Asahina, who had been disturbed from her task, interjected frightfully.

Lady Suzumiya gazed at the cover for a few moments, her expression was unreadable,

"...How delightfully ghoulish!" She declared gayly.

I don't know if I should have been surprised that Lady Suzumiya took delight to such a wretched thing, or that it had belonged to Lady Nagato... probably neither.

"W-w-what is that h-horrid thing?" Miss Asahina asked.

"I do believe it is called the... Necronomicon ex mortis? I am afraid I don't know what it means, I'm still learning Latin"

Then how the devil are you reading it?

"The book of the dead" Nagato translated quietly, I would not be surprised if she was fluent in that old, dead language.

"Ah! I had thought it meant something along those lines!" Suzumiya declared.

Lord Koizumi sat quietly for a moment, perhaps gathering his thoughts as he eyed that hideous grimoire much too interestedly for my liking, "It is as I thought... well, I urge you to be careful with that tome, Lady Suzumiya, I have heard disturbing rumors of it"

Bah, he's much to fearful of that old book, for it is merely that, an old book, albeit a very disturbingly fashioned one... It is common knowledge that magic and the like are mere fantasy, however, as I gazed at that book I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of dread... dread seems to be the theme of today, doesn't it?

"And what rumors have you heard?" She asked interestedly, leaning forward to hear his story.

He chuckled nervously, still smiling that atrociously false smile, "Ah, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss such ghastly matters in polite company"

"I do believe you will find we are all of sound mind and strong constitutions, good sir" she retorted, somewhat irritatedly. That is something I had failed to mention about our eccentric lady, she very much dislikes it when she perceives she is being treated like a child, and I do not doubt she feels that Lord Koizumi is withholding information under the pretense of protecting her as if she was some damsel in distress, which I will point out that she also dislikes. She is a very independent woman of liberal conventions.

"Well, I suppose I could divulge a few of the ghastly rumors..." Lord Koizumi trailed off, obviously catching on that Suzumiya is not one to be trifled with. I must give the devil his due and say that I admire that about Lord Koizumi, it took me quite some time to learn this lesson.

"Oh, wonderful! Do tell, Lord Koizumi!"

"Very well, but may I say this is not for the faint of heart-"

"-Cut to the chase already, I declare!" Suzumiya er... declared, cutting him off.

He chuckled good naturally, not seeming to take offense by her rather rude outburst and continued,

"It began long ago, back in the days when the very oceans allegedly ran red with blood,"

That is rather disgusting and implausible! Already I am unbelieving of this unlikely story, and the premise has barely begun.

"It is said that this very blood was used to write this book, which is said to be something akin to a lexicon of necromantic spells and various supernatural entities. I've heard that, as Lady Nagato pointed out, the book was indeed wrapped in human skin by a madman long ago, and that it was supposedly lost for all time"

"...That's it? That's not very frightening at all!" She declared with disappointment in her voice.

For the umpteenth time today, I do find myself agreeing with her. Although poor Miss Asahina appears to be on the verge of a heart attack, I do not find myself disturbed in the least by such a fabrication, although the fact that it does indeed seem to be wrapped in human skin is a bit alarming.

"Ah, I suppose it does sound like silly superstition, and personally... I believe it is all probably rubbish fabrications," He lamented with a smile. ...Strange, that.

"But who knows?" He raised a sly brow, "Perhaps it truly is an ancient necromantic tome? Either way, such a thing should be regarded carefully"

Suzumiya let out a sigh, "How anti-climatic, you are probably right. I do find the novelty to be delightful, however"

Only one such as you would take delight with such wretched material, I do declare.

"Lady Nagato, I request to hold on to this a little longer for the entertainment value, and shall return it to you soon, I promise" Suzumiya requested the silent girl.

"Very well"

moments later, Miss Asahina served us her heavenly tea and I shared in friendly banter with the odd newcomer, I found him delightful, far too delightful for my liking, to be exact.

"So... Lord Koizumi, where exactly do you hail from? I do not recall you told us of your origins" I asked, interested in just where such a strange character may have come from.

"Ah yes, how rude of me! I come from the city of Osaka, A lovely place I might add"

I say, Osaka? Very interesting.

"I imagine you lived by the sea?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes! My family's mansion faces the Osaka bay, and it has quite a lovely view, I quite fancy the way the sun shines across the ocean on a clear day. But in my opinion, the ocean is at it's loveliest at night, under a full moon and a thin fog, it casts a rather strange beauty, I'm afraid I don't have any sufficient words to describe it!"

hmm... The thoughtful sort isn't he? I confess I don't take too much thought of my surroundings, at least not in such a state of awe like this fellow.

"Ah yes, The natural world is full of such simple visual delights! We are truly lucky to be blessed with such sights. But I find it difficult to believe that there is nothing beyond the natural boundaries..." Suzumiya interjected, mostly musing to herself.

Is it odd that the storm I had mentioned earlier had finally caught up to our location and was letting it's presence be known to all with it's brutish thunder at this time? Perhaps it's just me, but I find it odd.

"I find that to be a delightful possibility, Lady Suzumiya, I do wonder what spectacular things are hidden in plain sight!" Lord Koizumi replied, seeming to have a knowing look in his eyes.

An hour went by as we(and by we, I mean Suzumiya, Lord Koizumi and myself, who were the only active participants of our little conversation) conversed and waited for the storm to pass. It consisted of Suzumiya telling Lord Koizumi all about our various activities(if they could be called that at all) as a social group, with my dry and sarcastic remarks, much to our leader's irritation). Lady Suzumiya also tried to coax our new member into telling us more about his family, but he politely refused to reveal anything, much to our eccentric leader's disappointment. After having all she could take of waiting out the storm, Lady Suzumiya gave up and declared the day's activities to be over, leaving us to brave the weather outside to get home.

I held my umbrella over both mine and Lady Nagato's head as I walked her home, she had not suspected the possibility of a storm today, and left hers at home. Luckily for both of us, I always make a point to prepare for the worst and bring my umbrella with me to school everyday.

As I walked her to the door, she spoke up, "Would you like to come in?" She asked quietly.

What's this sudden turn of events? Mind you, I am not complaining in the least! This is not the first time I have been invited into Nagato's home, but it has been quite some time since the last.

"Absolutely, I would be delighted" I replied politely as she unlocked the door and ushered me in, where my coat and umbrella were immediately taken by one of her servants, a rather lovely girl with long, well kept blue hair who was named Ryoko Asakura. Miss Asakura is the more friendly of Nagato's servants, but I can't help but feel uncomfortable around her, there's just something unnerving about people who are so cheerful.

"Oh, Konnichi-wa, Lord Kyon! It is truly a pleasure to see you again! I hope things are going well for you?" She asked, wearing a disturbingly gay smile.

"As well as things can be, I suppose. Lady Suzumiya can often be a handful, but I've few complaints" I replied, wearing a facade of confidence, for fear that any sign of weakness might cause her to strike out at me with a murderous delight.

Nagato and I relieved ourselves of our footwear and walked inside, before we took seats at a very luxurious Kotatsu.

The inside of the Nagato estate is as overwhelming as the outside, the dining room is quite spacious with few furnishings other than various suits of armour belonging to her samurai ancestors that lined the walls, a few decorations consisting of the Nagato family coat of arms, an old oak fashioned piano and a wooden floor that was waxed so well that the candles gave it a gloriously golden glow that seemed to fill the room all the way up to a very high ceiling.

Another servant(Who might I add, was also quite lovely), named Emiri Kimidori, served us hot tea. Miss Kimidori is a girl with long, beautiful, flowing green hair and is certainly not unfriendly in the least, but more reserved than Miss Asakura, and doesn't give me the suspicion that she'd stab me in a moment's notice. I'm not quite sure where I've gotten this paranoid fantasy of being stabbed, perhaps in some whimsical parallel world I am not of the lucky sort? Bah, I should not concern myself with such silly thoughts.

"So... Lady Nagato, to what do I owe the pleasure of spending this rather wretched evening in your company?" I said with a pleasant smile.

She sat quietly for a moment, the only sounds were the soft pitter pattering of rain outside that echoed in the large room, accompanied by the occasional thunderclap.

"...I wish to talk" She stated blankly.

"Er... Okay? What is troubling you?" I asked with great concern.

She sat there quietly, as if to gather her thoughts for a moment, "I do not believe Lord Koizumi is who he claims to be"

So I am not the only one who is suspicious of the newcomer... I find it easy to trust Nagato's judgement, although she is rarely aware of her surroundings, she has an excellent track record of reading people, much like myself, if I may toot my own horn.

"Do you suppose he could be a conman or swindler of some sort?" I asked,

"...Perhaps"

We were interrupted briefly by none other than Miss Asakura,

"Ah, Lady Nagato, dinner shall be served soon," she had then turned to me with that horrible smile, "Oh, Lord Kyon, will you be staying for dinner?"

And risk being poisoned? I think not!

"I do not mind" Nagato stated in her soft monotone.

Well... maybe it will be all right...

"I'd be delighted" I replied, putting on my best fake smile, I'm paranoid that she can smell fear...

As the servant left, I turned back to Nagato.

"Would it make you feel better if I were to become better acquainted with Lord Koizumi? Perhaps I could be a better judge of his character if I knew him better?"

She silently nodded her head.

Bah! Why did I offer that? That man makes chills run down my spine! Damnation, I am a slave to the whims of the fairer sex...

After a fine dinner, Miss Asakura suggested I stayed the night, since the storm didn't appear to be letting up any time soon. At first I politely refused, for fear of being murdered in my sleep, but Nagato insisted in her own way by hanging on to my sleeve. How could someone refuse such a kawai act? I do not want to meet the fellow who could resist such charms.

After reading with Lady Nagato in her extensive library, I was lead to the guest room by Miss Asakura, who offered me a fresh change of night clothes and took my suit to clean for tomorrow.

"If there is anything else you need, please do not hesitate to find me!" she declared cheerfully.

"You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" I blurted out, after which I immediately clamped my mouth shut.

She held a hand up to her mouth and giggled far too cutely for my comfort and replied, "Oh lord Kyon! I've always adored your sense of humor!"

...It wasn't humor.

After our awkward exchange, she excused herself to her duties and I changed for bed. Hopefully I will wake up tomorrow without any missing limbs...

_**(A/N: So what do you think? Shall I continue this odd little yarn? I really hadn't expected the Necronomicon to make an appearance, but I do believe I can work with this, for perhaps it could make for an interesting plot point? I do believe our Antagonist may have a purpose now. Personally I don't believe any such nonsense about this book, I think it is merely a novelty thought up by H.P. Lovecraft, and that magic is just a silly superstition, but in the case that I might be wrong(which I highly doubt), I strongly urge you not to mess with it, that is all. Writing like this is rather fun!)**_

_**Okay so a few words about John Polidori's "The Vampyre" If you're familiar with it, you'll undoubtedly notice this barely resembles it, I'm sorry, It started off as a parody, but... I guess it's just going off into left field now. And as you have guessed Koizumi takes the place of lord Ruthven, although the two couldn't be any more different. Koizumi is far to cheerful, hell Nagato might be too cheerful to replace that guy. But that's how the story wanted to go, as you may have noticed if you've read my other stories, I'm pretty sporadic and random.**_

_**Hmm... speaking of random, I wonder how a TMOHS parody of 2001; A space odyssey would go... I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to go with that, but Nagato would make one interesting HAL. Feel free to use that if you guys want, I don't want to write it.**_

_**e**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

I awoke the next morning to find the horrifying smile of Miss Asakura right above mine.

"Kami-sama! What are you doing!"

She let out a soft giggle, and addressed me,

"I apologize Lord Kyon, I find that you look quite kawai in your sleep"

I will not comment on this absurd statement.

"Er... thank you?"

"I apologize again, but I was sent to wake you, I hope you slept well?"

"...wonderfully"

After that rather frightening awakening, I changed and joined Lady Nagato for breakfast.

"Good morning, Nagato, did you manage a good slumber?" I asked curiously, I have been told by Miss Kimidori that the silent Lady has difficulty sleeping, and spends most nights reading until the wee hours of morning. It is nothing short of a miracle if she manages a mere four hour sleep.

"A sufficient amount was spent in slumber"

After a wonderful breakfast, the two of us made our way up the blasted hill to school. If the hill were not so steep I would undoubtedly be taking a carriage up there everyday, but alas that was not possible, perhaps it's best for me to get the exercise after all.

It was a wretched gray morning, the storm had only just passed and there were telltale signs of another fast approaching, the cloud front was coming from the south, oddly enough. I am not considered significantly intelligent, but I do believe that Osaka is south of here. I find that quite strange, it seems that this bleak weather has followed Lord Koizumi all the way from Osaka bay.

Nagato and I met up with Suzumiya and Miss Asahina near the school gates, she appeared to be waiting for us. Miss Asahina was standing right next to her employer, holding a bright pink umbrella over both their heads in the case that rain were to fall upon them.

"Ah, lord Kyon, Lady Nagato" she greeted us, "I apologize Lady Nagato, I had meant to return your book today, but I had forgotten all about it, I will try to remember tomorrow"

"I do not mind" Lady Nagato replied softly. Is she truly unconcerned, or is she merely being polite? I pride myself with being able to read emotions, but sometimes it is impossible with that girl.

we walked together through the campus grounds as Suzumiya began a conversation.

"Lord Kyon?" She said, prompting me to answer,

"Yes?"

"I'm rather curious, what do you think of Lord Koizumi?"

Bah! Why must she put me in such an awkward position? I quite despise the act of gossiping. How rude of her!

"I'm afraid I am not acquainted with him well enough to make any judgments" I replied, it is well known that one may be subjected to her brutish manners if she doesn't receive an answer to fit her liking.

Irritation shown clearly on the eccentric woman's face, "Bah! I meant a first impression, you simpleton!"

tch! Such unwarranted and snide remarks! It is probably best to answer truthfully however...

"...To be honest, I think he's a bit of a shady fellow"

"Yes! That is exactly as I had thought, isn't it marvelous to have such an interesting individual in our ranks? And so handsome too!"

No, no it is not "Marvelous" and are you implying that I am not even the slightest bit attractive? Such nerve!

"I apologize, but I fail to see how" I replied dryly.

She let loose an annoyed huff and replied, "You are such an unimaginative baka, Lord Kyon. It adds excitement to have such a shady fellow nearby! It forces one to constantly attempt to predict his next move."

Well, since you put it that way, it's certainly not boring to constantly look over one's shoulder, but not very pleasant either.

"I will never understand you, Lady Suzumiya..."

She let out another annoyed huff and replied,

"Few do. Perhaps we should become more acquainted, Lord Kyon. Tell me of your family, whatever do they do?" she asked curiously.

Since when do you take interest in my family affairs? I suppose it would not do to let this rare moment go.

"My father is head of the local logging industry and my mother critiques plays" I told her. I suppose my family is not very glamorous, we're just barely in the upper class, but I am grateful for that much.

"I say, I had thought it was something like that" She replied as we made our way into the school building.

How does one come to such a conclusion? Is it my appearance?

"I do believe you once told me you had a younger sister, did you not? What is she like?"

You've met my younger sibling during our first so called "official" brigade croquet game! I say, you've not a very developed attention span!

"She's a bit spoiled, but well behaved for the most part, do you not recall meeting her?" I said, a bit annoyed at this silly young woman.

"Ah yes, I do believe that I have. Fancy that"

I let out a small sigh, letting her know that I was irritated.

"And what do your parents do? I don't believe you've ever mentioned their occupations"

We stopped in the hallway and bid our other companions farewell as they hurried to their classes.

I opened the door and let her in, as all gentlemen are expected to do and waited for her to reply as we walked to our seats.

"My father is an adviser to to the shogun, and my mother is unemployed"

I had heard rumors that her family was well connected to the shogun, and this only confirmed it.

"A stay at home parent, I take it?" I asked, it was somewhat surprising to think that this girl had any parental guidance what so ever, certainly her mother must be as eccentric as she is!

"Bah! Hardly, she's always out attending dinner parties and the like"

I do believe I've detected a trace of contempt in her voice, perhaps she is unhappy at home and wears an eccentric mask to hide this? I believe I am seeing a different side to this odd young woman.

Our classes ended after a dreadfully lengthy amount of time, and I must admit that I was half tempted to fall asleep during our teacher's tedious droning. However do you resist the urge to doze off, Suzumiya? Share your secret with me, I beg you!

We walked at a leisurely pace to our clubroom, I am rather surprised to see her in such a relaxed state, perhaps she is not feeling well.

"Not that I'm complaining in the least, but why are we not running to the clubroom? It has become a ritual for you to drag me by the tie, are you feeling well?" I asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"I suppose I am feeling a bit under the weather, are you worried about me?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

I hadn't noticed until now, but she did seem a bit pale, and she had never behaved like this before, perhaps there is a sickness going around?

"It is nothing like that, you perverted girl" I replied, feeling a bit of a blush forming upon my cheek.

"You are as stuffy as usual, Kyon. You'll never court a Lady with that attitude"

I let out an unbelieving scoff. She's probably trying to deceive me for her own amusement, that would be just like her.

"I do hope you start feeling better, it would not do for you to fall ill. I suspect this happened overnight?" I was merely being polite, although I would never wish ill on her, I do find her sudden relaxed temperament to be quite pleasant.

"Why yes I believe it did, I awoke from a nightmare this morning, and have felt a bit sickly ever since" She said with a sigh.

"You're probably just tired, whatever did you dream of, by the way?"

A soft smile formed across her lips, "Why, I dreamed that Lord Koizumi crept into my bed chamber and drank my blood, how whimsical!"

Perhaps _disturbing_ is the word you should have used?

"I don't suppose you actually believe he is a vampire, do you?" I asked, fearing she truly was as delusional as she let off.

"Hardly, I checked in the mirror for bite marks, but found none this morning," She let out disappointed sigh, "It is most unfortunate, I would gladly offer my blood to such a being for sustenance. Wouldn't that be exciting? Perhaps a bit erotic as well?"

You are mad I say! That is such an awful and demented fantasy!

"I would think it would be horribly painful before anything else" I retorted, attempting to change the ghastly subject.

"Bah! You've no sense of adventure! Remind me why I grace you with my presence?"

I'd like to know the answer to that question as well, and I hardly think being fed upon by a terrible beast qualifies as an adventure!

As we met the foot of the staircase that lead to the upper floor which held our clubroom, we were greeted with the sight of the lovely Miss Asahina joining us.

"Ah, Miss Asahina! My shoulder grows weary, carry my bag for me!" She commanded the adorable servant, handing over her schoolbag expectantly.

"Y-yes mam!" the girl replied instantly, taking the heavy load and placing it across her shoulder, next to her own schoolbag.

I felt rather guilty to watch such a lovely young girl struggle with two bags and offered to carry them for her.

"Oh, I-I don't think that would be acceptable, Lord Kyon, i-it would be unbecoming for you to stoop to the level of a lower class, but I am honored that you would offer, kind sir"

I blushed a bit, and replied, "Truly It is no trouble-"

"-Lord Kyon! You are a man of the upper class, and I shall not stand by idly and let you suffer manual labor!" She turned to the frightened girl, "And you! I'm relieved to see that you know your place, servant girl!"

"I-I know it well mam!" She replied, bowing her head shamefully.

If I were not a gentlemen, I would strike Suzumiya in a moment's notice, that is no way to treat an innocent girl, income bracket be damned! Since I could not strike her, I reprimanded her,

"Suzumiya, I am appalled that you would behave so snobbishly! You are a Lady are you not? Show some manners!"

She let out lengthy sigh and bowed her head, "You're right, I apologize to both of you, I've not been feeling myself today"

I am most surprised that this girl would ever apologize, and to Miss Asahina and myself no less! Truly the lack of sleep is getting to her, although she is often grouchy, she is rarely unpleasant for the sake of being unpleasant, like she was just now.

"...Thank you" I said, showing my surprise.

As if completely forgetting what had just happened, she smiled softly and asked,

"Lord Kyon, if you were a vampire, you'd inform me wouldn't you? I'd be more than happy to supply you with nourishment"

How does she switch temperaments like that, and how can she be so blatant about such ghastly acts in public? We are in the upper hallway now and I can feel the stares of people passing by us!

"I suppose so? I'm afraid I've never thought of such things, and I can't help but be concerned with your mental state, this vampire fantasy is consuming you"

Although, if I _were_ such an ungodly beast, I don't think  
>I'd mind feeding on Suzumiya's blood. Her neck looks so inviting and supple... bah! Such wicked thoughts begone! I fear I am becoming a pervert.<p>

She let out an another annoyed huff, "Bah! It wouldn't be the first time I was excited for something incredible, am I really that troublesome?" she asked.

"If I had not known you for nearly a year now, I'd be half tempted to have you committed" I retorted dryly, I am still half tempted as it is, mind you.

"I should like to see you try, silly person!" she replied with humor evident in her voice.

We had been talking so long, that we had not realized we were at the door to our clubroom, and before I opened the door to let the both girls in, I had noticed voices coming from inside.

"Why do you have your ear against the door, lord Kyon? Is there something scandalous happening inside?" Suzumiya asked eagerly, joining me.

"Be silent you foolish girl! I can't hear!" I scolded angrily

"Lady Nagato, I know it is rather rude of me, but might I join you tonight for dinner? I find you quite enchanting and would love to become better acquainted. I would invite you to my home, but I haven't much space, as I am renting an apartment until I can acquire a more fitting estate"

Predictably, Suzumiya leaped to conclusions and whispered them into my ear,

"Aha! Lord Koizumi is attempting to transform Lady Nagato into one of his night slaves! How exciting!"

Is it wrong to have a strong urge to strangle this girl?

"Surely you jest! Be silent with your ghastly fantasies!"

I turned back to the door and listened once more. Aha! Another rhyme! Perhaps I should be a poet instead of a writer?

"No thank you, I will be most busy for the foreseeable future" Nagato stated flatly.

I let out a sigh of relief, I've only met this fellow yesterday, and already am I starting to dislike him.

"It seems Lady Nagato is well versed in dealing with the undead! It is said that a vampire must be invited before entering one's home"

"Oh, would you give this vampire obsession a rest? Do shut up!" I whispered back in annoyance.

"How rude of you, Lord Kyon! You _dare_ be so rude to your brigade chief!"

"I do indeed dare."

"P-please do not argue, perhaps I shall go inside and make some tea?"

"Be silent, stupid girl!"

"Do not speak to her that way!"

"I hardly see how it's any of your concern how I treat my employees!"

The door opened abruptly, putting an end to our heated conversation and revealing Lord Koizumi, looking a bit awkward.

"Ah... I apologize for interrupting, but I do not think it would do to let two, ah, lovers to be at each others throats in the hallway for all to see"

Both Suzumiya and myself went noticeably red at this statement, where would one reach such a preposterous conclusion?

"We are not lovers! We are merely acquaintances, Lord Koizumi!" Suzumiya shouted, portraying her embarrassment clearly. I said nothing, and stood quietly, allowing that thought to wash over me. Suzumiya and myself, lovers? Bah! That woman would drive me mad to the end of my days! Although, she does have some redeeming qualities, and I have admitted I find her attractive...

"Ah, I apologize, it was rude of me to presume, but you do indeed sound like a married couple" Lord Koizumi said with an amused chuckle.

Oh, do shut up you presumptuous ass!

After that rather awkward moment, I found myself inside, playing another impossible game of chess with Lord Koizumi, who smiled all the while.

"Ah, I apologize again for earlier, I see that concept upset the two of you" he said with an awkward smile.

"It's fine, Lord Koizumi, don't worry yourself with it" I reassured him, placing my knight in a rather tight position with his king.

"Yes, you would not be the first, Lord Koizumi" Suzumiya stated rather disinterestedly, concerning herself with her schoolwork.

"Yes it's- I beg your pardon, Suzumiya? Who has ever made that mistake?" I asked, feeling my cheek go red once more.

"Never you mind that, Kyon, never you mind" She said, blushing slightly and avoiding my gaze.

I let well enough alone, I dare not tread those grounds.

Lord Koizumi smiled much more warmly as Miss Asahina served him his tea, smiling shyly all the while. Damn him to Hell!

"Why thank you Miss Asahina, I do hope this is as outstanding as it was yesterday!"

Miss Asahina went red and trembled slightly,

"Oh, w-why thank you Lord Koizumi! I always t-try my best!"

He sipped his tea gratefully as Miss Asahina served mine,

"Thank you Miss Asahina, I'm sure it is as heavenly as always!" I said, mustering all the cheer I could manage, causing her to go even redder than before,

"Oh, Y-your quite welcome, Lord Kyon!"

Checkmate, Lord Koizumi! Ah how clever, I am referring to two situations at once!

With an irritating smile and a flick of his wrist, Lord Koizumi shattered my moment of victory as he took my knight with his queen, barely looking at the board. I had no way to avenge my knight at the moment, for all my pieces were out of range of his wretched queen.

Had I said I was beginning to dislike Lord Koizumi? Well, now I'm starting to despise that flamboyant bastard!

"Bah, you tricked me!" I stated with much irritation, only to become more enraged when he gave me a devilish smirk.

"It was a simple matter, Lord Kyon, you become distracted quite easily and I only took that to my advantage. I'd apologize, but as they say, 'all is fair in love and war'!"

"...Indeed" I grumbled back, trying to figure a counterattack with my pieces.

For a moment, I thought I saw him sneak a glance over in Lady Nagato's direction in my peripheral. Perhaps I had only imagined it, but I daresay if he is interested in Nagato, he will have to go through me!

As I continued to figure my next move, lord Koizumi looked over to Suzumiya's direction and spoke up,

"Ah, Lady Suzumiya, I apologize in advance if I'm breaking your concentration, but whatever became of that book?"

Suzumiya looked up from her studies and eyed him rather suspiciously, "Why, I had forgotten it at home, why do you ask?"

Yes, whatever made him think of that ghastly old thing?

"Ah no reason, I trust you have it kept in a secured place? I am a bit worried that some mad ruffian might try to break in and steal it from you, it is quite a desired grimoire you know"

Perhaps it's just me, but he seemed to be feigning concern, but if so, he was doing a damned good job of it. Perhaps I'm just paranoid though, I do struggle with paranoia often, and the family doctor does worry about me from time to time.

Suzumiya continued to eye him suspiciously, "...Why yes, it is in a very secure location, I take good care of my friend's belongings, after all"

"Ah splendid! I had worried about that"

I wasn't, I'm more worried about our leader's state of mind than any books she might be hoarding.

"You needn't worry about that, Lord Koizumi, I do appreciate your concern however," She then shot me with a foul look, "Lord _Kyon_ only concerns himself with ruining my good moods"

How rude of you!

"I only reprimand you because I worry about you, baka!" I shot back, much to my embarrassment.

Suzumiya's cheeks went red once more and avoided my gaze for the second time today.

There was only silence until Lord Koizumi broke it, "It seems there is some tension between you two, perhaps I should leave early and give you some privacy?"

"No!" Suzumiya and I shouted in unison, becoming quite red once again and causing Miss Asahina to nearly drop the biscuits she had been cooking when she jumped. Embarrassment, that is today's theme.

I cleared my throat, "Uh... er, there is no need for that"

"Y-yes, it is quite a common occurrence" Suzumiya interjected.

There was another moment of awkward silence. Damn that silly girl, why did she have to go and say that?

A knowing smile crossed Lord Koizumi's lips, revealing those sharp eyeteeth, causing his grin to resemble that of a wolf's... if wolves could grin that is.

"If I didn't know any better, I might be inclined to believe that the two of you are much closer than either would like to admit"

He raised a sly brow as silence dominated the room once more.

Suzumiya broke the silence, "Lord Koizumi! D-don't say such silly things!" She appeared as if she were about to burst a blood vessel, as she became much more red, I had probably looked quite the same at that moment.

The flamboyant Lord frowned, "Ah, I've out stepped my bounds, I apologize, it was rather rude of me"

Indeed it was!

Very little conversation filled the room and eventually our eccentric leader dismissed us all for the day, I was walking away from my locker, on my way to meet with Nagato to walk her home, when I had a rather unexpected surprise. Lady Tsuruya intercepted me as I made my way out of the row of shoe lockers,

"Ah, Lord Kyon! I have been meaning to speaks with you!" I should point out that Lady Tsuruya has a bit of a speech impediment, caused from a rather sharp fang in the left side of her mouth. She is a very attractive young woman(strange that, I don't believe I have ever met an unattractive girl in this entire school) with very long green hair flowing all the way down to her feet and a very prominent forehead, on most girls that would be most undesirable, but she makes it work somehow.

"Ah, T-Tsuruya-Sama, to what do I owe the honor of speaking with the Shogun's daughter?" I asked rather bashfully, it is not every day that royalty will deign to speak with folk below them, high class or otherwise.

She laughed quite hysterically, which is one of her few undesirable qualities, her laughter is quite grating on the nerves, "Ah yes, you are quite shy for a boy, I find that most endearing! But I would likes to know more about your social group's new member, what ever can you tell me of him?" She asked eagerly.

I had best be as polite as possible, the Shogun might very well have my head if he feels I had disrespected his daughter!

"Ah, w-well you see, I have only just met him, so I couldn't really give any good judgments, I apologize, Tsuruya-sama" I said, bowing apologetically.

She laughed uncontrollably once more, then wiped a mirthful tear from her eye, "A proper gentlemen I see, how kawai! Is there anythings at all you can tell me however? I have only had the pleasure of speaking to him once, and finds myself quite enchanted!"

However does he do that? It seems he is a hit with all those of the female persuasion! With the exception of Nagato.

I thought for a moment, is there anything good I can say about this fellow? I was reminded of our chess games,

"Well, I find he is rather intelligent, he defeats me at chess with barely an effort" I said, feeling a bit humbled.

Her smile grew when she heard this, "He can beat _you_ at chess? Are you not the chess champion of our school? I do believe I recall hearing that you won several chess tournaments earlier this year"

It's true, I did win those tournaments, but I would not have even bothered going, if Suzumiya hadn't signed me up against my will... She's very difficult to say no to at times.

"Er, yes that's true, Tsuruya-sama"

A thoughtful expression crossed her lovely face, "Hmm I see, well then, I bid thee farewells Kyon-kun!"

"Er, f-farewell, Tsuruya-sama!"

As she left my sight I let out a small breath I hadn't known that I was holding. Incredible! The shogun's daughter deigned to speak with _me_ of all people! That was rather unexpected and a bit frightening, but my ego had felt a bit reinforced.

I held my umbrella over both our heads as I walked Nagato home, she had forgotten her umbrella once more and it was pouring quite wretchedly this afternoon.

I let out a tired sigh, "I do so hope this rainy spell lets up soon, it is rather depressing, don't you think?"

"Yes" she replied softly, I had barely heard her over the rain.

We walked down the cobbled sidewalk in the park, our shoes splashed softly with each step.

"So... I had noticed Lord Koizumi talking with you earlier, did he do anything untoward to you?" I asked worriedly.

"No"

"It frightened you though didn't it? I don't blame you, I find him a bit unnerving as well"

"Yes"

I smiled softly, feeling I should comfort of the quiet girl, "Don't worry, if it turns out he is of the undesirable sort, we will run him out of town. I'll even convince Suzumiya, I promise"

"...Thank you"

I had been invited to stay again, and would have politely refused if I wasn't so worried about Nagato's mental health. I decided it would be worthwhile to suffer Miss Asakura's presence if it meant that Nagato would be emotionally stable.

"Oh, lord Kyon, will you be spending the night again? If so I will prepare you a room right after I serve dinner!" Miss Asakura said with that cheerful demeanor I had grown to absolutely despise over time.

"Er, if it is all right with Nagato, then I suppose I will" I said, avoiding those strangely blue eyes of the cherubic servant girl.

We both looked across the kotatsu to Nagato, whose expression was unreadable in the dim golden glow of the room.

"I do not mind" She replied, I couldn't help but notice a trace of relief in her voice that Miss Asakura had probably missed entirely.

"Splendid! I'll go acquire your dinner, Miss Kimidori is cooking today, I hope it's to your liking Lord Kyon!"

"I'm sure it will be wonderful" I said politely.

At least now I won't be entertaining fantasies of being poisoned.

After Miss Asakura left, I decided it would do to have a conversation with Nagato.

"Have you been having any queer dreams lately?" I asked, thinking of what Suzumiya had told me earlier that day for some odd reason.

"I have not"

"...I see"

"Why?"

"...No reason"

There was a short silence until I bit my lip and asked, "Er... Nagato?"

"Yes?"

I had inhaled awkwardly for a moment, then spoke, "You wouldn't believe that... er, that Lord Koizumi could be a vampire, would you?"

She sat quietly for a moment and then spoke up, "...Vampires are merely a product of superstition"

I bowed my head in embarrassment, "Y-yes, of course they are," I then let out an awkward chuckle, "It seems Suzumiya's whimsical fantasies are getting to my belfry, that silly girl"

"Indeed"

After a delicious and worry free meal, cooked by Miss Kimidori, I followed Nagato to her library and read for a bit.

I had failed to tell you next to anything about Nagato's library, had I? It is similar to her dining room, with well waxed floors that glowed under the golden glow of candles, it is much larger than her dining room and filled with row after row of bookshelves that were neatly arranged throughout the room. The ceiling is quite high as well, and the upper story is visible from the floor, there is an elegant staircase that leads to the balcony which reaches all four sides of the room, supported by columns below and also filled with bookshelf after bookshelf.

As I sat across from her at a small circular table, I had the sudden urge to read about something a bit more ghoulish than _Homer's Iliad_.

"Er, Nagato... would you happen to have any books dealing with the supernatural?" I asked, fearing she might think I was growing mad.

"Over there" she said without a hint of judgement, and pointed to a section of bookshelves marked under 'fiction' on the far side of the room.

"Arigatou" I thanked her and headed for that section.

I found many interesting books dealing with the supernatural, a few on a type of demon in Japanese mythology known as a _rokurokubi_ which I had learned shared quite a few similarities with the specific type of ghoul I was looking for. Perhaps I would read about that long necked beast another day? It sounded fascinating.

After several minutes of searching I found something to suite my desires and brought it back to the table.

It was a dusty old book entitled, _The Ghoul's Grimoire. _It was an enormous tome filled with legends from all over the world concerning monstrosities that roamed the night.

After an hour of reading I looked up to see Nagato still reading quietly across the table. She was so silent that I had forgotten she was even there!

I felt that the lengthy silence was getting to me and decided to make some light conversation.

"Say Nagato, whatever are you reading? You seem quite engrossed with that book" I asked. She seemed so peaceful and far away, perhaps floating gayly in the cosmos somewhere in her mind's eye. I felt a pang of guilt for breaking her concentration.

She did not speak, but lifted her book so that I could read the cover.

"Ah, _The Poetic Edda_. Have you any trouble following the old dialect within it?"

"No"

I suppose I should not be surprised, Nagato is been considered a prodigy, she does receive the most astounding grades in our school, after all.

"I... see" I said, trailing off, I know I am lucky if I can get Nagato to speak at all, and I do wish she would be more sociable, I truly enjoy her company.

We continued to read in silence for the rest of the night and I learned a great deal of the mythology concerning the vampire. For most the night, I entertained fantasies of tricking Lord Koizumi into revealing his ghastly nature, but shoved those thoughts aside, feeling silly. They are just old stories from a more ignorant time in human history and Lord Koizumi is certainly no vampire after all... right?

_**(A/N: I thought I'd say something about the books mentioned in this chapter, Homer's Iliad is one of the earliest first works of fiction dating back to ancient Greece. It is an epic poem about the tragic hero Achilles and the Trojan war. It is very popular even today and you can probably find it at any local library. As for "The Ghoul's Grimoire", I made that up, I felt Kyon needed some information on vampire folklore and the name sounded cool. If there is such a book, then I would be very surprised. The book Nagato was reading, The poetic Edda, is a collection of ancient Norse poems, telling the stories from Norse mythology. It's pretty neat, but a bit hard to follow at times.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV:_

As has been becoming the norm, the next day was a dreary, rainy day. It was so bleak that one might think it was night if they hadn't been aware of the time. It was truly pouring as I peered out the window during class. Suzumiya was scribbling something on a piece of parchment as the class whispered amongst itself, the teacher had left to fetch something for the curriculum. I turned around in my seat and took a good look at Suzumiya, she was certainly looking far more sickly than yesterday.

I continued to watch her scribble away with her quill, making no discernible shapes or characters what so ever as she unconsciously scratched her neck with her free hand. I was feeling a pang of concern when I noticed the far away look in her eyes and her complexion, which appeared to be far more pale than yesterday.

"Suzumiya" I said, causing her to jump slightly and let out a girlish squeak.

"You baka! What ever is so important to warrant giving me a heart attack!" She cried out indignantly, causing our classmates to glance in our direction for a moment, but instantly turn back to what ever had previously concerned them. Our peers had grown accustomed to our antics.

"I had noticed that you seem a bit flushed and distracted, perhaps you should see a doctor?" I offered.

"Ah no, I am fine, I just haven't been sleeping well is all" She replied quietly.

I felt that she was trying to deny something to herself and pressed on.

"More nightmares?"

"Yes, my slumber has continued to be troubled with such ghastly visions of Lord Koizumi" she replied, propping her head upon her hand and gazing out the window.

"The same dream?" I asked curiously. I had begun to wonder if maybe there was indeed more to Lord Koizumi than he let on at this point.

She nodded her head, still gazing outside, "Yes, but there was more last night, I dreamed that Lord Koizumi ransacked my bed chamber, then placed all my belongings back to their exact positions from before, such a strange script for a dream, yes?"

"He had placed everything back to it's exact place you say? Then I suppose there is no way to prove if it really was just a dream or not" I replied, musing to myself a bit. It also struck a feeling in my gut, from what I had read of vampires the night before, many legends seemed to reveal that they had a state of mind resembling obsessive compulsive disorder. There were many tales of vampires being absolutely compelled to pick up seeds and count them all, among many other strange and obsessive habits.

"Of course it was just a dream, it would be silly to think otherwise!" she replied angrily, with a sudden burst of skepticism. Perhaps it was more that she didn't want to believe than it simply being implausible, which it was as well.

"I don't mean to be so forward, but my I ask you something?"

She turned to me with an annoyed expression, "Of course! I've told you several times if you wish to ask something, go ahead. You needn't be so polite concerning personal matters with me"

"ah, right... did something else happen in this dream? You seem rather unnerved about this ordeal"

She blushed faintly and didn't meet my gaze, "Well... I suppose I could trust you..." She trailed off, then leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "I ah... also dreamed that he forced himself upon me and fed in a most erotic fashion..." after divulging that little nugget of information she leaned back to her previous position, looking rather embarrassed and ashamed.

Although it was most likely a dream, I had to fight the urge to hunt Lord Koizumi down and challenge him to a duel. For a moment, I had a brief fantasy of confronting him.

_'I slapped him across the face with my glove and declared, "Lord Koizumi, I demand satisfaction! So what shall it be? Katana or pistols at dawn, you uncivilized barbarian!"'_

Suzumiya snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Ah, gomen, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I said it was an awful experience, never before had I felt such a queer mixture of disgust and desire, it was as if he held some kind of power over me I say! I've never felt so violated in my life, be it a dream or otherwise!" She said shamefully, folding her arms across her chest in a protective manner and shuddering slightly.

I felt sympathy for the poor, albeit strange girl, the dream had obviously upset her quite a bit.

"If you are... ah, worried, there are ways to test-"

"I will remind you that it was only a dream, and that it did not go that far, thank Kami-sama!" She interrupted angrily.

"Ah, gomen" I apologized, feeling my checks redden. I should not have brought up such a personal subject.

She scowled for a moment and then revealed a mischievous grin, "Why Lord Kyon, you are rather jealous, aren't you?" she teased with an amused chuckle.

"Th-that is not the case! I am merely concerned for your well being is all!" I stuttered out. I believe I was feeling rather jealous, but I would never admit that to her.

"You know, if you wish for ah, 'companionship', you need only ask. I admit you do have some rather desirable qualities"

"Be quiet you silly girl!" I replied with much embarrassment. How could a Lady be so forward?

She let out a disappointed sigh. "Ah well, do inform me if you change your mind"

I can't help but worry about her, she has never been so flirtatious before, perhaps her lack of sleep is effecting her inhibitions?

The rest of class went by quietly and before I had noticed, I was walking with Suzumiya and Miss Asahina to the clubroom once more. We walked into a silent room consisting only of Nagato reading in her usual spot. Wherever is Lord Koizumi? I know I've not known him long, but it hardly seems like him to be late. Strange that.

"Oh! How silly of me! I forgot my bag, I shall go fetch it quickly" Suzumiya said and headed out the door.

"Oh, I can do that, Lady Suzumiya!" Miss Asahina said, attempting to be helpful, only to be stopped by Suzumiya, "That's quite alright, Miss Asahina, I think the exercise would benefit me"

"I-if that is your wish" Miss Asahina replied, looking confused as Suzumiya left.

"Don't worry yourself, Miss Asahina, Suzumiya is in one of her independent moods today, it's quite common, really" I assure her as she went to go make her tea.

"I imagine you would know her better than me, Lord Kyon, I hope that's all, she's been acting rather strangely at home..." Miss Asahina trailed off. As she brought the water to a boil.

"At home?" I asked curiously.

"O-oh! I had moved in after I was hired to better help her, I live in the Suzumiya house's servants quarter, I apologize for not mentioning that, h-how rude of me!" she replied nervously, for fear that I might be offended.

I could never be offended by you, Miss Asahina!

"That's quite alright, what did you mean that she has been acting strangely?" I asked, wondering what "strangely" could possibly mean when in the same context as Suzumiya.

She sat down across from me, after she placed the tea in the water and waited for it to steep.

"Well... normally she is an early riser, but for the past few days it has been difficult to rouse her... I must admit that I haven't been sleeping well either..."

It was at this moment that I had taken notice of the storm outside, and could hear the rain hitting the rooftop. I had also noticed that Miss Asahina was looking quite pale as well.

"Hmm... have you been having odd dreams?" I asked worriedly, I had a feeling in my gut where this conversation would lead, and it was correct.

"Well yes... I believe I have been influenced by Lady Suzumiya's talk of vampires... I'd rather not talk about the dreams, if that is all right with you. I apologize!" she replied, bowing her head in shame.

Although I felt anger towards Lord Koizumi, I couldn't help but smile softly and comfort this adorable angel.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Asahina, it's probably just a coincidence. I don't intend anything rude, but you do look quite pale, are you feeling well?"

"Oh! Yes I am feeling a bit under the weather as well. I believe there is a bug going round, Lady Izumi didn't show up for school today and a few other girls in my class are looking rather sickly as well... I do so hope it isn't anything serious!"

Her eyes popped open in surprise when the tea kettle began whistling, "Oh the tea!" She jumped up and immediately returned to her task.

I hope it is just a bug, but it's just too queer. Maybe I'm going mad, but the coincidences just keep stacking up, Lord Koizumi shows up, the weather turns nasty, Suzumiya and perhaps Miss Asahina as well are having nightmares about him, and to top it all off, students are becoming rather sickly. I know it's implausible, and I know it's very unlikely, but I'm starting to believe that Lord Koizumi is indeed a vampire!

Speaking of the lord of the damned, Lord Koizumi had just walked through the door, smiling gayly as ever.

"I apologize for being late, I was speaking with Tsuruya-sama, and have been invited to dinner in the Shogun's mansion! How splendid!"

I blinked in surprise for a moment, and then spoke, "Y-you have been invited to the Shogun's estate? However did you manage that?" I asked as he took a seat across from me.

"It appears that I am just very charming" He said with an arrogant grin, oh Kami-sama, how I'd love to slap that smirk right off his face!

"I see..." I mumbled quietly as I got up to fetch the chess set.

Lord Koizumi let out a thoughtful hum, "Hmm... how queer, Tsuruya-sama also requested that you accompany me, if you could manage, that is"

I fetched the chess board from the bookshelf and returned to my seat, and began placing the pieces in their correct spots until the news had fully sunk in.

my king fell from my hand and rolled across the table.

"S-she did? Why ever would she request my presence as well?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Lord Koizumi shrugged and replied, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I'm under the impression that she finds you to be the trustworthy sort. I suppose it's only natural, I wouldn't trust me either if I had just showed up in town one day"

The door burst open to reveal Suzumiya, bag in hand, "I have found it!" She gazed over to us, "Oh, Lord Koizumi! I had wondered if you would show up today. How splendid, let the meeting begin!"

The club meeting today consisted of crushing defeat after defeat in our games of chess, and Miss Asahina's splendid tea. There was little talk, and I had caught both Suzumiya and Miss Asahina unconsciously scratching their necks from time to time. Over all, it was a rather boring meeting and not really worth telling of. What is worth telling of however, was the events that transpired after the meeting had ended.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V:_

After Lady Suzumiya adjourned the meeting, I informed Nagato that I would not be joining her on the walk home today, and gave her my umbrella, Lord Koizumi had informed me that we would be taking his personal carriage to the Shogun's estate, and I figured she would need it much more than I.

Ah, a carriage, from Nagato's home or my own, it is impossible to get to and fro from the school on account of that blasted hill and to ride around it is more time consuming that it's worth, but from the Tsuruya estate to the school is no trouble at all, for it is located on the same elevation.

"Ah, here is my carriage, Lord Kyon! I am most pleased that you will be joining me today" Lord Koizumi declared gayly as a rather luxurious black carriage pulled up by the school once we stepped foot out the school's gates. I say, that's perfect timing, perhaps it is driven by one of Lord Koizumi's night slaves?

"Likewise" I said with false cheer. If Lord Koizumi is indeed a vampire, he shows no signs of being aware that I am on to his schemes.

"Ah, Mister Arakawa, today I shall be dining with the shogun, to the Tsuruya estate!" Lord Koizumi ordered the coachman, who wore a black cloak and top hat,

"Very well, m-... er my lord" The older gentlemen stuttered. What had he nearly said? I'd bet a fortune that he was about to say "master", if I were the gambling sort.

The black doors opened to reveal a somewhat older woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, her attire suggested she was a maid,

"Why thank you Miss Mori!" Koizumi said as he ushered me inside and sat down next to me.

"You're very welcome... My lord!" Miss Mori said with a smile. There it was again!

The inside was quite luxurious as the outside had suggested, the seats on either side were a velvet red, matching the red carpet and going quite well with the black interior, how fitting for a vampire. The carriage could easily fit four people comfortably. And I relaxed in my seat as Miss Mori closed the door. In a moment's notice, we were in motion and Koizumi introduced me, "Ah, where are my manners! Lord Kyon, I would like you to meet my personal maidservant, Miss Mori, this is Lord Kyon, one of my ah, acquaintances"

We both bowed to each other in our seats and she said, "Ah, Lord Kyon, I've heard so much about you and your social group, I am truly charmed to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

"Likewise, Miss Mori"

A few minutes later I looked around the inside of the carriage and noticed Lord Koizumi and Miss Mori sitting patiently, their hands folded in their laps. This was a perfect time to administer a test.

"Say Lord Koizumi, would it bother you if I were to partake in a smoke?" I asked politely.

I am absolutely positive that for a split second, Miss Mori and Lord Koizumi shared a worried look, I know I saw it!

"O-oh, not at all, Lord Kyon! It is a perfect time for a celebration after all, it's not every day that one dines with the shogun!" he said with a slight stutter and surprised look in his eyes.

Now I should inform you that I really don't smoke very often, only on certain occasions where it is sociable such as after dinner parties and the like, but I always carry around a small tinderbox and case of cigars with me wherever I go, so that I am never left out if such an occasion arises.

Smiling deviously, I retrieved the case and tinderbox and placed a cigar in my mouth. This was the moment where I just might acquire another clue, Miss Mori sat across from me in without an expression upon her face and Lord Koizumi appeared a bit nervous. Without hesitation, I struck a match and lit my cigar, inhaling deeply of the vile roll of tobacco. They thought I hadn't seen it, but both of them flinched slightly as soon as the flame was struck, I saw it, truthfully I did!

I exhaled and turned to the shady fellow, "Why Lord Koizumi, you seem rather tense! Whatever is wrong?" I asked, smirking.

With an awkward chuckle, he replied,

"Oh, ah... I am just a bit nervous to meet the shogun is all!"

Of course you are, good sir, of course you are.

"Would you like a cigar? I don't mind sharing"

He raised his hand in a polite gesture, "Oh no thank you, I don't smoke"

I turned to the maid, "Miss Mori?"

"Oh, I do not smoke either, but truly I appreciate the gesture"  
>"Suite yourselves" I said with a light chuckle.<p>

I am on to you both!

After a rather lengthy ride, we had finally arrived at the Tsuruya estate, it was truly overwhelming. As soon as I had stepped outside, I was greeted with the grand site of lavish gardens, koi ponds and a grand mansion, three of Nagato's could fit inside this beast of an estate most comfortably!

"It is just as overwhelming as I had heard! How wonderful!" Koizumi declared behind me, as he exited the carriage.

"Agreed!" I replied in a state of awe.

Miss Mori and Mister Arakawa were ushered away to have the carriage put away and the horses tended, and Lord Koizumi and I were immediately invited in to get washed up for dinner.

Meeting the local shogun is indeed the greatest honor one could possibly have in all their lives, with the exception of dining with the emperor himself! Everywhere I looked I saw grandness and a luxury so wonderful that I risked fainting on the spot, there were glorious decorations in each room, consisting of so many wonderful things! Swords and armour, green banners with the image of a crane, wonderfully polished floors, and various trinkets of gold, silver and precious gems adorned each and every room! And there were many servants going to and fro in their daily tasks, I had lost count of them! Every door was made of paper and so was every lantern! Truly, even the richest man would be envious of this wonderful home!

After we had washed up, we given very luxurious kimonos and instructed to where them at the dinner, they were quite comfortable, much better than anything I had at home. After much waiting, it was finally time to meet the shogun himself, and we were guided through the vast mansion by his servants to the main family dining room. We were seated at a very lovely and large kotatsu, with the Shogun and his wife right across from me, and Koizumi and Lady Tsuruya across from one another on the sides. Lord Koizumi and I bowed deeply before being sat however and introduced ourselves, recieveing an approving nod from the shogun.

After dinner was served and everyone said grace, a truly interesting conversation took place.

"I could hardly believe it myself! My own personal guard shot at it with their muskets and it wouldn't falls! Such a beast! I knows my men had hit it several times, for they are excellent shots!" The Shogun declared flamboyantly. I had never in all my years expected the shogun to be so friendly!

He was telling us a rather queer tale about a lone wolf that had been wondering about just outside the estate for the past few days, no matter how many times they shot at it, the brown haired beast would pay no heed and continue to wonder.

How queer indeed! Lord Koizumi has a rather similar shade of brown hair, as the shogun pointed out humorously. I had read several accounts of vampires supposedly turning into such creatures, and many tales of men who lived a dual life as man and beast just the other night, the evidence is stacking against you Lord Koizumi!

"Say Koizumi, wherever do you hail from?" The shogun asked curiously.

"Oh, I hail from the Osaka bay, your lordship, just south of here actually!" He replied cheerfully.

The Shogun raised an unbelieving brow, "Is that so? I'll have you know that I've been to the Osaka bay many a time and have never heard of a 'Koizumi' clan"

Lord Koizumi merely smiled and looked the shogun in the eyes, "Surely you jest? My family is very well known in the Osaka bay, I'm sure the name must have slipped your mind?"

The Shogun went silent for a moment, staring unblinkingly into the shady lord's eyes, then let out peals of riotous laughter, being joined by his wife soon after, his daughter however did not, and eyed Lord Koizumi most strangely.

"Of course, the Koizumi clan! How silly of me to forget the name, I apologize dearly, kind sir!"

How did he get the shogun of all people to apologize to _him_, a mere lord! I feel I've acquired another clue...

The younger Tsuruya noticed my staring blankly at my plate, and must have thought I was wondering what they were, for she informed me,

"Oh, Kyon-kun, those are pumpkin seeds! My father is quite fond of them and has them imported to us from Europe!"

Seeds... I hadn't even thought of that!

"Oh? I see, thank you, Tsuruya-sama"

The conversation between Lord Koizumi and the Shogun's family continued on and when no one was looking, I stuffed several pumpkin seeds into the pockets of my kimono. They weren't poppy seeds or grains of rice, but they would do most well.

I laid on the pallet that was arranged for me, Lord Koizumi and my quarters were placed next to one another and I was determined to stay awake all night, in the case that Lord Koizumi were to get up in the middle of the night and creep into the younger Tsuruya's bedchamber. I would burst out of my room and confront him immediately. Do not fear Tsuruya-sama, I'll stay up until dawn to protect you!

It was growing late and I was growing more exhausted by the moment when I heard a soft humming from Koizumi's room. I immediately recognized it as Erik Satie's Gymnopedie No. 1, one of my favorites.

Damn you to hell, Lord Koizumi! He must have known I was aware of his plan and was lulling me to sleep! You clever bastard!

The next morning I awoke and was informed that The shogun's daughter had fallen quite ill. Kami-sama damn you to the darkest pits of hell, Lord Koizumi, I know that you're the one responsible!

After a light breakfast the two of us took our leave and rode in the carriage once more.

Lord Koizumi let out a disappointed sigh, "Ah, how terrible, I was hoping to court that lovely girl, but it seems that she may not make it to see another day"

It took everything I could to put up a facade of unawareness, I swear, with Kami-sama as my witness, you will pay, Lord Koizumi! Somehow, someway, I will expose you for the monster that you truly are!

"Indeed, quite depressing, Lady Tsuruya was so full of joy! It is a shame for such a beautiful life to be snatched away like that" I replied, hoping to get a reaction, perhaps to see a trace of guilt across his face, but there was none.

We rode on in silence until I was taken home, and watched the carriage ride off into the morning fog after I said my goodbyes.

Maybe I had just over-thought all of this, Lord Koizumi couldn't possibly be a vampire, right? I do believe the family doctor will be most worried if I keep up this train of thought... but what if it turns out that I am correct?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI:_

_Fantasy or Reality?_

A week had passed by since the death of Lady Tsuruya, and the family doctor worked tirelessly to convince me that Lord Koizumi was not at fault and I was suffering from a mild fever. He was a well educated man and offered many logical statements to support the fact that vampires do not exist, that everything that had happened in the past week was all coincidence and that my friends were simply suffering from the common cold and not the victims of a renegade vampire. I had resisted at first, but eventually gave in and became convinced that it all truly was just a string of coincidences. It really felt quite pleasant to get all of those silly fears off my chest, and my parents were relieved to learn I was not mad. The doctor insisted that I stay home, but I said I felt well enough to go to school. Normally I would jump on the chance to miss my schooling, but I felt I needed the normalcy of everyday life to be put at ease, I also still held onto the idea that Koizumi just might be a vampire in the back of my belfry.

All week the rainy spell had not let up, and several girls at school stopped showing up, no matter, there was a cold going around after all. Strange that it was only the girls who were getting sickly... Bah, no! I will not succumb to those silly fantasies again! A am a gentlemen of high status, not some raving madman!

I walked in the rain to Nagato's mansion, listening to the cold rain pitter patter and splash all around me, luckily I had gotten my umbrella back from the silent lady a few days ago or else I would have been drenched.

I knocked on the door as I had every morning since I had met the shy girl, to be greeted by half of Miss Asakura's face as she opened the door halfway.

"Oh Lord Kyon! I am terribly sorry to inform you that Lady Nagato is not feeling well today and won't be joining you for school, I apologize"

Nagato is sickly as well? She was in perfect health just the other day!

"Would it be possible for me to see her before I go?" I asked worriedly.

Miss Asakura was quiet for a moment, then replied, "Oh, I'm sure she would appreciate that greatly, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to come in, you risk spreading germs"

"Oh, I see..."

"I apologize, Lord Kyon, but I'm sure she will be feeling better quite soon! Good day now!" She replied, slamming the door in my face.

It could just be relapsing paranoia, but I can't help but feel Miss Asakura was hiding something, and had I seen bite marks on the girl's neck? No, that's just silly! I had merely imagined that, vampires do not exist.

Class went by and Suzumiya hadn't said a single word, she merely sat there with her head on her desk and a scowl across her pretty face, what ever could have put her in such a foul mood? After school was out, we walked to the clubroom in silence, Miss Asahina had not met us at the stairwell and so I figured she was waiting for us in the clubroom, at least I had hoped so...

I opened the door for Suzumiya her only continued to scowl and unconsciously scratch her neck, could she have a case of hives? Perhaps a symptom of the cold she was undoubtedly suffering? For it certainly was a cold, and nothing else!

I had noticed that we were the only ones in the room when I entered, after closed the door, Suzumiya lit a candle to cast some light in the dim rim, there was certainly none to be had from outside as it was pitch black, and I asked,"Suzumiya, wherever is Miss Asahina? Has she succumbed to the cold as well?"

I jumped immediately as angrily boomed, "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF THAT WHORE!"

...That was rather harsh, dont you think?

I held my hands up in a non aggressive manner and asked "W-what ever do you mean, Suzumiya?"

Suzumiya collapsed on the floor and began sobbing, prompting me to run over and embrace her, she immediately buried her head into my chest and continued her outburst,

"What ever is the matter, Suzumiya? I am here for you!"

"It's horrid, so terribly horrid, my life is!"

"...Why do you say that?"

"My friends are missing and Lady Tsuruya is dead, WHY DO YOU THINK I SAY THAT, YOU IGNORANT FOOL?"

All right, those are very legitimate reasons to feel so wretched, I will admit this, but why have such a meltdown?

"And to top it all off, that wretched girl leaves in the middle of the night, and steals Nagato's book!" she dug deeper into my chest, "Oh, Lord Kyon, I thought she was my friend! How could she betray me so?"

… Nagato's book?

My heart near felt like it had leaped into my chest.

"D-did yo say... N-Nagato's book was missing?" I asked

"Kyon, your heart is pounding like a savage drum!" She declared as she looked up, tears streaking down her face, "What of it if Nagato's book is missing?"

"Did you dream of Lord Koizumi last night?" I asked, gripping her arms tightly,

"K-Kyon, your hurting me!"

"DID YOU!" I demanded rather brutishly.

"N-no! Why does it matter?"

"Let me see your neck" I said, attempting to calm down,

"Lord Kyon, you are frightening me!"

"Never mind that, let me see your neck!"

Reluctantly, she tilted her head back, allowing me to inspect her jugular, I looked closely and found what I was searching for. It was rather difficult to see through all the redness of her scratching, but it was certainly there. There were small puncture marks, barely visible and ever so easy to miss, they looked rather faded as if they had healed up long ago, anyone could miss them, even Suzumiya in all her fantasy fueled frenzy. I was now completely convinced that this was no fantasy at all, and I was not a madman.

I let go of her and stood up, and gazed out the window at the storm beyond.

"Kyon?" Suzumiya asked worriedly,

"I'll kill him..." I whispered

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't catch that?"

"I said I'll kill him!"

"Kill who? What ever are you talking about?" She asked,

"Who do you think, stupid girl! Lord Koizumi of course!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter VII:_

_The Pale Lady_

"K-kill Lord Koizumi? Are you mad, Kyon! You really think he is a vampire don't you? When did you lose your marbles?" Suzumiya stuttered out, unbelieving.

"And when did you become such a skeptic?" I shouted at her, becoming more and more frustrated with this girl.

She got up and walked over to me, putting her face in front of mine and angrily poking me in the chest with her finger, "I've always been a skeptic! Do you ever pay any attention to the things I say? Of course I don't believe In ghosts and vampires and the like, I would be an idiot if I had! I just wish they were real is all, you simpleton!"

I looked around and found a small hand mirror on the desk, quickly I picked it up and showed it to her, "Then be a skeptic no more!"

"What ever am I supposed to see? The fact that I still cast a reflection? Do you take me for a fool, Lord Kyon!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose for a moment and then moved behind her, holding her by the waist so she couldn't get away,

"Lord Kyon! This is not acceptable, get off me you letch!"

I spun the two of us around, away from the window to better catch the light near the candle on the desk, and held the mirror before her, as I pointed to the spot upon her neck.

"Look right there! Do you see it?"

"Kyon, I hardly-" she was cut off when she noticed the marks, "...That can't be! It was only a dream!"

"do you believe me now?" I asked, seeing that I had finally broken through to her.

She ignored me and spoke to herself, "Then that means..." she quickly wrapped her arms around her breasts and shuddered, "that means I really was violated!"

she began hyperventilating, and I tried to calm her,

"Listen, I know you're feeling horrid, but this is not the time to cry, you should be angry! We can get revenge, and stop him before he causes any more damage!"

She continued to hyperventilate slightly until we both heard a tapping on the window pane, and I looked into the hand mirror I was still holding only to see nothing out the window but the storm, until I turned around and let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Suzumiya asked as she turned around and gasped as well.

It hadn't appeared in the mirror, but with my own eyes, I had seen a dark, queerly feminine figure pressed against the window.

"What do we do?" Suzumiya cried out

"Let it in" I replied.

"Are you mad?"

I turned and stood before her, gripping her by the shoulders once more, "Listen to me, I won't let anything hurt you! Just open the window, and we will hold it down and torture the wretched beast with that candle until it tells us where we can find Koizumi!"

she took a deep gulp and and nervously moved against the window as I searched for something more substantial and heavy to hit it with, I discarded the mirror on the desk and picked up a chair.

"Okay, let it in, Suzumiya"

"Haruhi"

"What?"

"It is my given name, I want you to call me by it from now on, in the case we don't survive this" she explained nervously.

I nodded my head understandingly, "Very well, Haruhi, let the beast in, and stay calmed"

quickly Haruhi lifted the window and with a very wet squelch, the wretched form dropped onto the floor,

"Quickly, quickly, shut the window!" I commanded of her, quickly she obliged and with a great roar, I brought the chair slamming down on the wretched thing.

A well manicured hand lashed out and caught the chair before it could hit it's intended target. With the all the force of a brute, the chair was ripped from my hand and thrown to the side, sending it crashing and breaking against a bookshelf.

"Now, is that any ways to greet a Lady of high status?" a voice called out as the form sprung up quickly and flipped it's head back, revealing the beautiful face of Lady Tsuruya.

"T-t-Tsuruya-sama!" Haruhi and I cried out, quickly Haruhi raced over to me and I stood before her, using my body as a shield between her and the mistress of the night.

"Yes, it is I" The walking corpse replied disinterestedly as she grasped her hair and twisted it, causing nearly a gallon of water to go spilling over the floor.

She was dressed in a very luxurious Yukata of green with golden thread, I've no doubt that it was what she was buried in. She continued, "Well, I couldn't help but hears your conversations earlier, and I woulds like to help you destroy Lord Koizumi, will you accept my help?"

"Why would you help us destroy your master?" I asked,

"Yes, are you not one of his ghastly night slaves, Tsuruya-sama? How do we know that this is not some elaborate scheme?" Haruhi asked, seeming to read my mind.

Lady Tsuruya let out a very contained and hollow chuckle, "If I was goings to kill you, I could have done so several times already, wouldn't you agrees?"

Haruhi and I shared a look, it was obvious that neither of us knew whether or not to believe her. Catching our skepticism, Lady Tsuruya further explained,

"I see you are skeptical of my proposals, I would most likely do the sames, but I beg you to believe me"

A thoughtful look formed across Haruhi's face, then she spoke up, "We will go with you then, but I've my eye on you"

Do not speak for the two of us!

Lady Tsuruya bowed her head, "I understand completely"

"Not that I'm complaining, Tsuruya-sama, but how ever could you help us?" I asked curiously.

"Come with me to my family's home, and I can acquire the proper tools to defeat him with, I suggest you accepts my offer if you wish to see your friends alive once more, there may yet be times"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII:_

_The Unholy Alliance_

We ran through the rain as fast as we could, towards the Tsuruya estate, luckily it was not terribly far from our school, a mere five minute carriage ride is all. When we finally arrived at the gates, Lady Tsuruya ushered us towards a bush on the roadside to hide.

"What is the matter, Tsuruya-sama?" I asked, feeling paranoid that this really was an elaborate scheme to rid us from Koizumi's plans, whatever they were. I imagine if it involves that book, then we should make haste to destroy him, before the world is at his mercy.

She peeked through the brush and peered at the walls, surrounding the Tsuruya mansion,

"I cannot enters without being invited" She explained flatly.

Then however will we get in? I don't suppose Lady Tsuruya could simply walk up to the gate and asked to be let in, with her status of dead being known to even the lowliest peasant in this town!

"Are you implying that this trip was for nothing? It must be horribly frustrating for the undead if they are hindered from entering here and there without permission!" Haruhi whined, frustratedly.

Lady Tsuruya held up a hand, expressing that she wished to speak,

"It is quite bothersome, but there is a clever loophole that can be exploited..."

Haruhi and I approached the gates and I called out to the guard, "Kind sir, would you please let us in? I've something I must give to the Shogun" I lied, feeling a bit ashamed with myself, but pressed on with the plan none the less.

"At this time of night? I think not!" A voice called out in the darkness, barely audible in the pouring rain.

There was a flash of lightning, for a moment all was bright as day and I could clearly see the man behind the gate was dressed in the rather archaic armor of a samurai warrior.

"I beg you, if you will not let me in, then at least take it for us!" Haruhi called to the guard,

"If it is so important than slip it through the gates and begone!"

"I'm afraid it is too large, if you could open the gates, then we could hand it to you and be on our way!"

There was a boom of thunder as the samurai thought our proposal over,

"...Very well, but make it quick!"

I had best do this as professionally as possible, the man is obviously a trained warrior, and could end me with a single well aimed slash of his katana, the moment he thought something was wrong.

There was a loud screeching as he unlocked the gates and opened them,

"All right now, hand it over and begone!" the warrior shouted.

"With pleasure!" I cried, prompting Haruhi to join me as I tackled the man to the ground. I held his arms down while she clamped a hand over his mouth, this was risky business, If she let go, he would certainly call out to his comrades and if I lost my grip on his arms, he would unsheathe his sword and cut us to ribbons.

Now was the time for phase two of our clever plan,

"Lady Tsuruya, won't you please come in?" I called out into the night, inviting the vampiress onto her own estate.

"Why thanks you Kyon-kun, I would be delighted!"

The armoured warrior tried to scream through Haruhi's hand when he realized who had just walked past the gate.

Lady Tsuruya knelt down to him, then looked into his eyes and said, "There there, all is well, I do believe you've earned a rest for tonight" she said to him soothingly.

Haruhi and I released our grip on the man and watched as he calmly sat up, obviously under the vampire's spell and spoke in a disturbing monotone, "Yes hime-sama, I do believe I have, thank you very much" he then stood up and left for the guards quarters.

"Incredible!" Haruhi declared,

"Now is not the time, Haruhi, let us continue!" I reprimanded her.

The three of us walked across the veranda, passing the koi ponds I had admired in my first visit nearly a week ago, and walking up to the front porch of the Tsuruya family mansion.

"Oh Kyon-kun, I do believe I will needs your assistance again"

I nodded my head, knowing exactly what she meant, "very well" I said as I knocked on the door, quickly Haruhi and Lady Tsuruya pressed up against the wall, hidden from view as a young maid servant answered the door, she quickly recognized me and said,

"Ah, Lord Kyon? Whatever are you doing here at this time at night? I'd let you in, but I'm afraid the shogun has a no visitors rule at the moment. However did you get past the gate?" she asked curiously, then it dawned on her that I was up to no good, She opened her mouth to scream but I quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and forced my way in,

"Like this, actually, and I apologize miss, please do understand"

I called out to the storm and said, "Lady-Tsuruya, please come in"

Lady Tsuruya walked in as Haruhi followed, closing the door behind her.

Softly, Lady Tsuruya placed a hand against the frightened maid's forehead, and sent her into a deep slumber. "Thanks you kindly, Kyon-kun"

The three of us crept as quietly as we could down the many hallways of the vast mansion, Lady Tsuruya guiding us all the way, nearly gliding on silent feet. After a long journey of creeping through hallways and hiding from the occasional patrol, we were greeted with the sight of a flight of stairs leading downward. Lady Tsuruya lead us down the stairs and guided us down another hall that lead to a dead end. With an elegant tap of her foot, the undead lady kicked some form of pressure plate and the wall swung open like a door. Spectacular, I say! She beckoned us into the darkness and once we were inside, she hit another switch, sending us into complete darkness.

There was something that felt absolutely wrong with this place, and it wasn't just the darkness, the only way I could describe the feeling was as if the very fibers of my existence were pulsing. Does that make any sense? I barely comprehended it myself!

"please do not be frightened by what you will be seeing in a moment" Lady Tsuruya called out in the darkness.

With a snap of her fingers, several candles were lit on their own volition and I found myself in what appeared to be an old torture chamber. Many queer devices were strewn about the small room, shackles lined the cobblestone walls and iron maidens were scattered here and there. There were also devices so horrible looking that I dare not repeat what they were. I had seen dungeons before, in fact my family's estate has one(not that we use it, mind you), so I was desensitized to the concept, but there was just something that unnerved me. I couldn't understand it, but the queer feeling that I had felt before seemed to be concentrated in the center of the room, near a stack of large crates.

"Hmm, a torture chamber, how boring. May I ask why ever did you bring us here of all places?" Haruhi asked disinterestedly, crossing her arms in impatience.

Lady Tsuruya let out another hollow chuckle that she seemed to grow accustomed to in death. It truly saddened me to see a vessel once full of vibrant life so empty.

"Please do be patient, Suzumiya, I do believe you will find what I have for you two to be most helpful" Lady Tsuruya said as she moved with a preternatural sort of grace towards the stack of crates and opened one.

We followed and watched on curiously as she dug around the inside of the box. I noticed that the closer we got, the more uncomfortable I became, and I could easily tell that I was not alone, Suzumiya visibly shuddered as we waited.

Lady Tsuruya let out a triumphant cheer as she pulled two katanas out of the crate and handed them to us,

"Here, I believe these will be most beneficial to our mission"

"Katanas? We traversed all the way over here to acquire katanas? We could have saved time and went to my home! My family owns more blades than one can shake a stick at!" Haruhi yelled angrily, her fiery temper showing.

"I'll have you know they are not just any katanas!" Tsuruya said proudly. I took this moment to unsheathe the blade and inspect it.

"Silver!" I declared, looking at the shining metal with awe.

"Yes, these blades have been in my family for many years, I do believe you will find that they are as sharp as they were on the day they were forged"

I quickly sheathed the blade and used the belt to tie it about my waist, then bowed in gratitude, Haruhi, however, was less than amused,

"What difference does it make if they are made of silver? That only works against were-beasts!"

Tsuruya let out a frustrated sigh and swiped the blade out of thankless girl's hands. Without any display of emotion, the vampiress unsheathed the blade and placed a finger on the metal, there was a hiss and a faint smell of burnt flesh permeated the room.

"Does that convince you?" Lady Tsuruya asked, sheathing the blade and shoving it back to Haruhi.

"I stand corrected" Haruhi replied, unamused.

"Whatever will you wield, Tsuruya-sama?" I asked as she shifted her attention to a larger, unopened box.

"I will show you, but I do request you keep your distance, many people ave become severely injured in simply handling this artifact over the years, and it would not do for you to fall before we even storm enemy territory"

In a show of strength, she flipped the lid off the ancient crate and carefully reached inside.

As implausible as it was, somehow I just knew that whatever she was reaching for was an abomination of nature, I could feel it in my bones, if that makes any sense.

Slowly, she pulled a long metal staff out of the crate, affixed to the top was a metal star with eight points, reaching out in all directions like a compass, and a purple jewel of some sort in the center.

Haruhi and I visibly recoiled at the abominable thing as it pulsed with a life of it's own, In the center of the jewel I could see faint crackling of electricity and something akin to an eye impossibly moving about within.

"What ever is that horrible thing?" Haruhi asked, no doubt feeling the same instinctive fear that I was, neither of us could look at it for long without our eyes screaming to avert their gaze.

"I'm afraid I can't really say, this was found on our property generations ago, during the building of a koi pond, due to it's queer nature, we simply refer to it as the staff of chaos"

"What does it do?" Haruhi asked, avoiding it's horrifying gaze.

"I'm afraid I don't really knows, but seeing that even I am quite repulsed by it's presence, I believe it will be an invaluable tool" and she was, I could see her grimacing as she held it.

Haruhi let out a sigh, "Well we are properly equipped now, where do we go from here? I take it you know where to find Lord Koizumi?"

"I don't, but it shouldn't be difficult to figures out"

I furrowed my brows in thought and mused aloud, "Certainly he would have set up a base of operations somewhere in this city, something he could use as a fortress with plenty of space to keep his night slaves that he no doubt has attained by now..."

Haruhi spoke up, "That sounds like a mansion would be a prime target for him"

I scratched my chin, "Indeed, but where would be perfect for him?"

"I do believe I would knows if it was here" Tsuruya added

"It certainly wouldn't be here, there are too many guards and servants, he would not be able to take over this estate without bringing undue attention to himself" I replied

"That rules out my home as well, besides, he obviously kidnapped Miss Asahina" Haruhi also added.

Miss Asahina... Kami-sama, I hadn't even realized that possibility! I will make you suffer a most agonizing death, Lord Koizumi, if one hair upon that innocent girl's head is harmed! I swear it!

Tsuruya gripped the staff uncomfortably, also musing aloud, "Then he would need a spacious estate with few residents..."

That sounded uncannily like Nagato's estate, not to mention I had suddenly remembered Miss Asakura's queer behavior and appearance last I visited.

"Come with me! I know exactly where he is!" I declared hastily.

_**(A/N: Okay readers, this is where the buck stops for now, sorry for the abrupt stop, especially when the end is so close, don't worry, I'll finish this, also My Eva crossover just got a huge butt-load of chapters, so if your following that, enjoy. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Thank you kindly for the reviews so far, it makes my day to get feedback._

_Yes, lol wut, I do realize that Kyon defeats Koizumi at every game of chess in the novels, and the contrast was intentional. It is my goal to make Koizumi familiar and yet so mysterious and shady. I find him to be a rather shady fellow in the show and novels as it is, but I wanted to add a dark little tweak to him as well. So I ask you, all of you readers, How do you like Koizumi as a classical vampire? I know I haven't written in too much to paint him in this particular light, but I assure you, you will see much of his darker side in this chapter, Koizumi's "Mr. Hyde" if you will._

_Also, I feel I may be flailing with this old dialect, does the story still feel classical to you? Has it ever, since it began? Do tell me if you would be so kind)_

_Okay, so I have to confess, I do like lucky star now, I know in my Eva crossover that I said that I despised the show, but I gave it another chance and really got into it. Why am I mentioning this? Well, in the case that there are any lucky star fans reading this, then rejoice! I have a couple short Cameo appearances in this chapter. Why? Because I felt like it I guess. _

_**Chapter IX:**_

_**Dominion **_

The three of us approached Nagato's doorstep rather carefully, in an attempt to avoid detection from whatever ghastly beings that might have been taking refuge in the estate.

As we crept across the veranda in the pouring rain, Lady Tsuruya noticed something that the rest of us did not,

"Looks right there!" she declared, pointing at something ahead,

"Whatever do you see, Tsuruya-sama?" Haruhi asked, barely audible over the storm.

"The doors is slightly ajar, I do believe you were corrects to bring us here, Kyon-kun"

I would have smiled at the compliment, if the situation at hand weren't so serious and grim.

"Then let us charge in and cut that fiend down, I say!" Haruhi declared rather rashly.

"That's a terrible idea, Haruhi! That would surely alert Lord Koizumi and his night slaves to our presence almost immediately!" I replied, reprimanding her for her foolishness... per usual

"I do believe they already know we're here, let us make hastes!" Lady Tsuruya declared, and charged at the door, only to be knocked back by some unseen force.

"Bah! I had forgotten... Kyon-kun, I will requires your assistance one more time, would you kindly oblige?" She asked, standing up and balancing herself with that horrid staff.

I had almost forgotten about that thing, had I not grown used to it's wretchedness already. I still didn't much care for it's presence however.

"Very well, Tsuruya-sama" I replied, taking a cautious step inside, followed shortly by Haruhi.

Lady Nagato's mansion usually radiated a sensation of loneliness about it, but now it felt different, simply hollow and foreboding.

"Er... come in Tsuruya-sama, would you kindly?" I called out into the primordial darkness of the raging tempest.

"Thank you, Kyon-kun, I will" The mistress of the night replied, with an annoyed expression upon her pale face.

Haruhi stepped in soon after and looked out into the darkness of the hallway beyond, "Do you hear what I hear?" She asked curiously, I too had noticed a strange noise coming from Nagato's dining room.

It was Gymnopedie number one, being played on Lady Nagato's piano, never before had it sounded so terrifying and beautiful at once.

"I do indeed, and I daresay one of my favorite songs is now forever ruined" I replied, sadly realizing that I would probably never want to hear it again.

We crept silently down the hollow hallways, the storm outside was at it's peak and I swear the very estate trembled to the foundation under it's might. We crept quietly through a rumbling hall, following the sound of the music until we came upon a most deceptive sight. There, at the piano was the King of the damned himself, Lord Koizumi, playing flawlessly.

"This ends now, Lord Koizumi, turn around and face your end with dignity!" I called out, as Haruhi and I unsheathed our blades.

Lord Koizumi stopped playing abruptly, and without turning around replied,

"Ah yes, I was beginning to wonder if you really had caught on, Lord Kyon. But no matter, it only makes things more exciting, wouldn't you say?"

"I believe we see 'excitement' in two very different lights, Koizumi" I replied venomously, then asked, "What have you done with Miss Asahina and Lady Nagato, you vile fiend?"

"I thought you might ask that, they are quite well for now..." he took a deep sniff of the air around him, "Ah, are those silver blades? Truly you are quite resourceful, Lady Tsuruya, I applaud you" He said, turning around with a sort of preternatural grace and clapped softly.

In an instant, Lady Tsuruya was upon him, pointing that horrid staff at his neck,

"I find it sickening for you to have such nerve! You are like a cat playing with mice before he kills them. I'll have you know that these mice bite back!"

Koizumi eyed the staff curiously, but still wore that aggravating smile,

"Ah, how clever! But I daresay the only thing that is sickening is this ghastly plaything of yours" He said as he pointed out a graceful finger and nudged the eight pointed star away. In an instant, He let out a blood chilling hiss and jumped back into the wall, sticking to it as if gravity held no rule over him and cradled his hand.

"We have you surrounded now, give yourself up and I may be merciful!" Haruhi declared.

"I think not, my dear Lady. Ah, I have forgotten my manners!"

He clapped his hands twice, revealing the transformed finger, it appeared to have changed into something that resembled a raven's claw.

"Allow my servants to take care of you! You are my guests after all!" he declared, laughing madly as Mr Arakawa and Miss Mori dropped from the ceiling.

Had they been there the whole time?

Koizumi glided down from the wall to the top of the piano as we brought up our weapons in a defensive manner.

"Hmm, two on three... that seems hardly fair! Allow me to make this gathering a bit livelier!" he declared as he snapped his fingers, causing candles nearby to light on their own accord, then he whipped out his hand quite fluidly and pulled out a book.

"Ah yes, this will do" he stated after a brief moment of flipping through the pages of what I imedietley recognized as the Necronomicon.

"You fiend, stop that at once! You've no ideas what forces you are tampering with!" Tsuruya cried out, only to be ignored.

He fluently chanted out a spell in what I'm guessing was Latin and shut the book with a wicked smile.

"I shall enjoy the symphony of your screams from afar, ta-ta now! Play nicely!" He called out as he glided out of the room, we gave chase but were cut off by his servants.

"Damn him, whatever did he do?" I asked quietly, speaking to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe that spell pertained to the inanimate!" Haruhi replied nervously,

"Whatever does that..." I trailed off as I felt something in the air, the hairs upon my neck stood up in attention and a taste of something most foul and sickeningly sweet invaded my tongue. The air around us grew colder as the sound of metal cracking and scraping along metal grew in volume.

"Look out!" Lady Tsuruya cried as she swung her staff at a suit of armour that had got up on it's own accord to swing a vicious looking pike at me. As the eight pointed star at the head of the staff made contact with the old suit of armour, it shattered and showered

the perfectly waxed floor with all it's tiny pieces.

"I say! We must defeat Lord Koizumi quickly, before he casts any more horrid spells!" I declared, as the other three suits of armour rose from their posts and surrounded us, each wielding cruelly sharp looking weapons.

"I fear we are outmatched, all these armour surely have seen more combat than we can ever hope..." I lamented, wondering just what it was that I had gotten myself into.

"It is of little importance, so long as we are courageous and motivated, we shall win the day!" Haruhi declared eagerly, I must say that this temperament suited her quite well.

For a moment, there was a deep silence as the combatants eyed one another, Koizumi's night slaves stood expressionless, waiting patiently as the armoured figures stood ready, bearing their weapons impatiently and gazing upon us with those horribly grimacing masks. In an instant, Miss Mori kicked the kotatsu at Lady Tsuruya and the battle commenced, with a grace that was not of this world, Lady Tsuruya twirled about and cut the tiny table in two pieces, leaving an icy trailing path along either side. Suzumiya and I were not so lucky however, as spears and Nodachi were thrust and slashed at us expertly. I will never complain about Kendo lessons ever again for as long as I live!

I quickly parried a wicked slash and swept along the armoured figure's legs, leaving a trail of sparks as the ghastly thing toppled over. I could tell that it was not hurt in the least(if animated armour could even feel pain) but I knew it would be a moment for the thing to get up off it's back. I quickly turned to help Haruhi as Tsuruya warded off the vampires. Haruhi was not fairing so well, as she had little experience in swordsmanship, she could only defend herself enough to keep the other-worldy warriors at bay. Quickly I came to her rescue and thrust my blade into the eye hole of a warrior's mask, I was most surprised to hear the figure let out a metallic screech and fold into itself most violently, leaving a small jagged pile of metal at my feet. I had known that silver was considered a holy metal by westerners, but who would have thought that it would be this effective against the forces of evil?

Catching on to my discovery, Haruhi blocked a strike from an enormous nodachi( I say, I do not envy the samurai of long ago, However did they manage to lug those monstrous swords around all day?), and let loose a powerful kick, knocking the armour on it's back, then stabbing downward into the masked face, causing it to screech horribly and implode at once.

If Haruhi and I were lucky at this moment, the Lady Tsuruya was by far luckier, for she only needed to point that staff in the vampires' direction to ward them off. It seemed that they were far more sensitive to it's innate wrongness than we were. They hissed and backed away, circling her and watching for an opening to tear her to pieces.

Haruhi had dispatched the last of the armoured figures as I joined the green haired lady in the battle, but it was of little use, I knew if I left even one opening, they would descend upon me like hungry vultures, the best I could do was guard her flank.

Quickly Haruhi joined the battle, charging recklessly at Mr. Arakawa, for a moment my heart sunk in my chest, for I thought one of my closest friends was about to meet her maker. It happened so quickly, Mister Arakawa sprang forth, ready to cut her down with his fangs and sharp fingernails, but was met by the grisly sight of the eight pointed star poking through his chest. Lady Tsuruya had moved so fast that I swear I saw after images in her wake! For a moment, he stood expressionless as he watched Lady Tsuruya remove the staff from his back, then he let loose a scream so horrid that it still chills my blood just to recall it! He raised his hands before him and watched as all his flesh bubbled up and began to explode, shooting bile and liquidized flesh all about the room, he screamed up until the point that he was reduced to a steaming pile of goo. This sight made me quite ill, and I imagine it's memory will always make my face rather pale, I do not enjoy recalling this in the least.

Miss Mori had known she was beat, and glided up to the ceiling, finding a hole to escape to, hissing all the while like a snake.

"Haruhi, are you well?" I cried, as I worriedly ran to her aid, she seemed to be quite shocked from the grisly sight.

She blinked several times and shook her head about, then spoke, "Well... that was quite a traumatic experience, but I'm over it! Where to now?" She asked eagerly, causing me to sigh in relief as she snapped back to her usual temperament.

"I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with this estate as I'd like to be, perhaps we should try the library?" I offered.

"Let us make hastes!" Tsuruya declared as she ushered us through the door leading to a vast hallway, she then stopped and an embarrassed expression graced her face, "Er, Kyon-kun, you lead the way, I've no idea where the library is"

But of course, silly girl, allow me!

I stepped into the hallway and guided them towards where I knew the library to be, stopping for a moment when I heard the sound of soft crying.

We were greeted with the sight of the very short and very kawai form of Lady Izumi sobbing on the floor.

"Izumi? Whatever are you doing here?" Haruhi called out, readying her blade for battle,

Izumi's sobbing lessened when she recognized Haruhi's voice, perhaps I should mention that Haruhi is Lady Izumi's idol and Izumi has been known to steal little things from her now and then, quills, a paperweight and once a lock of her hair, that was a hilarious day for me.

"...H-Haruhi-sama? Is that you?" The blue haired girl called out weakly.

Quickly Haruhi ran to the smaller girl's aid, much against mine and Tsuruya's warnings.

"Konata! What happened to you, are you well?"

"...I was brought here and that lunatic, Lord Koizumi fed upon my blood! I tried to escape, but I fear I'm so dizzy that I cannot find the exit!"

Haruhi picked the small girl up and carried her like a child, "Do not concern yourself, Izumi, we will get you out of here" Haruhi said reassuringly.

Suddenly, the mood changed.

"Suzumiya it's a tricks!" Lady Tsuruya cried as Izumi tried to bite at Haruhi's throat, cackling mischievously all the while. In the confusion, a door next to me opened and I was pushed in by the form of a lavender haired girl with pig tails, Lady Hiragi!

I was knocked several feet into the room and slammed into a bookshelf.

"Tsuruya-sama! Get her off me!" Haruhi cried out from the other side of the wall,

"I'm trying but there's another ones!"

quickly I gathered myself and got up to run out the door and aid them, but the door slammed shut and locked on it's own volition.

Drat! We are separated...

I decided to try and find another way out, but I found myself in the library, and knew there was only one other door upstairs and I hadn't the foggiest idea where it lead.

I walked through a few rows of bookshelves in search of an alternate exit when I heard a voice that chilled my blood,

"Oh, Lord Kyon! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" Miss Asakura's voice called to me from my right, but there were only books to be seen.

"M-miss Asakura, is that you?" I called out fearfully

I was met with the sight of Miss Asakura crawling up from the other side of the bookshelf and gliding down it, pinning me against the other shelf in a rather erotic fashion.

"Oh dear, these ragged clothes simply won't do, you should be ashamed you know! Visiting my master's house without proper attire! How rude of you!"

She ripped my suit down the middle in an attempt to remove it, but I held back, utterly bewildered by this turn of events.

"What the devil are you doing, you fiend! And what have you done with Nagato and Asahina!" I cried out fearfully, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

She licked my neck and said, "Do not concern yourself with them, they are in good hands... Have I ever told you that I quite fancy you? Perhaps you should join us, live for eternity! We would make quite an adorable couple, don't you think?"

Why is she behaving in such an atrocious manner? Do not think you can tempt me into darkness so easily, you wretched ghoul!

"Now that you mention it..." I trailed off, stalling for time, "I-it would be fascinating to.. to live the life of a vampire..."

A toothy grin crossed the blue haired cherub's features as she thought I was mulling over the decision,

"But I will never be one of Koizumi's Night slaves!" I cried out, pushing her off of me and sending her into a bookshelf as I raised my blade.

She straightened herself out before me and declared, "You dare refuse me? I am your better, filthy mortal scum! Have at you!" The wretched night slave then lunged at me, but I dodged a rather brutal punch that was sent flying into the bookshelf behind me, and creating a large hole.

"Get back here I declare!" She hissed at me as she ripped her arm back from the gaping hole. I made haste and ran away, getting lost in the row after row of massive bookshelves that surrounded me.

"Oh, Kami-sama, where am I?" I cried out, only to be met with a demonic sounding reply of, "Kami-sama can't help you, you're mine!" Miss Asakura then slammed through a bookshelf before me, sending priceless books spiraling all over the floor, "I have you now, cattle!"

Cattle! I take offense to that!

She lunged at me once more and I swung at her with my katana, creating a nasty cut across her cheek, which hissed and burned when it came in contact with the holy metal.

She screamed wretchedly, causing me to cover my ears to protect them from such a high decibel. "My Face! You'll pay dearly!"

I ran as fast as I could, maybe if I could get back to the main door, I could try to break it down and rejoin my comrades?

As I ran down the rows, Miss Asakura simply crashed through each of them like a brute, leaving a path of destruction wherever we ran to. I had to attempt to confuse her, so I cut left, and ran through a row, only to look over my shoulder and see her running across the top of the shelves, hissing and growling demonically as she gave chase.

Oh dear lord, what do I do now?

I looked over my shoulder again and saw nothing, has she given up the chase? Am I free to go?

I crashed into something soft, yet fell on my posterior. I looked up to see the blue maned maid smiling a sickeningly sweet smile and stalking towards me as I crawled away,

"First, I shall remove your skin, then I shall remove the bones, keeping you alive all the while until you are nothing but a pile of pulsating organs, writhing in agony until you expire! Doesn't that sound delightful?"

By Kami-sama! Only a monster so foul could have such a macabre imagination!

"Stay back! I warn you!" I cried out, getting up and swinging my sword wildly in a terror fueled frenzy. She lunged at me once more, knocking my blade away and pinning me to the floor,

"I shall enjoy this most wonderfully!" She declared, pointing her finger at me and somehow growing her nail by a few inches. I grabbed her by the wrist and attempted to keep her from skinning me alive, but she was simply to strong for me!

I screamed when the nail made contact with my shoulder,

"Yes! Scream, scream a symphony for me!" She began to breathe quickly with excitement as I continued screaming, "I can't stop myself!"

She then lunged down towards my neck in an attempt to bite me, but I held my forearm across her neck and kept her at bay.

"It will only take a moment! Stop resisting I say!"

There was an explosion as the wall burst open and Lady Tsuruya came forth, brandishing the staff and running to my aid.

Quickly, she pointed the staff at Miss Asakura and warded her off of me, I must admit, I felt wave after wave of disorienting Nausea as that thing was pointed in my direction.

"You wretched traitor, Master will have your head on a pike!" she declared as she jumped off from me and glided backwards up a bookcase, escaping Lady Tsuruya's wrath for now.

"Kyon-kun, are you alright?" She asked, helping up and staring at my bleeding shoulder as her eye twitched.

"Yes I believe I'll be fine, what of you, and where is Haruhi?" I asked worriedly.

"Right here!" She declared as she walked to us, holding Lady Izumi with her front-side facing towards us. With one arm around her neck and the other about the small girl's waist, The blue haired dwarf could not escape, much to her frustration.

"Curse my small stature..." She lamented quietly as she tried to kick her feet.

"Now tell us where Koizumi is!" Haruhi demanded of the shorter girl.

"I can't, master won't let me!"

"_'Master'_ is not here! Now out with it, you horrible little creature!"

"You don't understand, you don't know what it's like to be under the head vampire's spell! Could you possibly imagine what it's like to be forced to love someone unconditionally, yet hate them so? I hate what I've become!" Lady Izumi howled sorrowfully. Then she recited a verse from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein: "I am your creature... but which one of us is the horror that scares little children? Is it me, or is it... the man that made me, who had evil in his mind... to create the awful things that lay waiting... to kill you?"

That was quite profound, I had no idea Lady Izumi was so well read.

"bravo" I whispered admiringly, clapping quietly.

"I know exactly how it feels, Izumi" Lady Tsuruya said quietly, "But I am strong, I've resisted my urges to serve, you can be strong too, and we can free you and your comrades from his curse, you need only tell us where he is"

Izumi struggled in Haruhi's grip once more, "I am sorry, but I cannot! I'm not strong enough!" she cried out.

I hadn't any idea that the vampire's curse was this horrid, truly my heart sunk for the smaller lady.

Lady Tsuruya pointed the staff of chaos at Izumi, close enough that she could touch the star if she wasn't careful. Both Izumi and Haruhi's skin went pale, and they both became very sick with that abomination in their faces.

"Sorry Suzumiya, please compose yourself a little longer" Lady Tsuruya asked, not removing her gaze from the twitching form of Konata Izumi.

"W-what will happen if that ghastly thing touches me?" She asked nervously.

"It's hard to tell, maybe you'll freeze and shatter into tiny pieces, maybe you'll burn to ashes, or even swell up with bile and explode, it's quite random, but I assure you it will be something horrible"

"I can't tell you! Please let me go!" Izumi tried to plead, but Lady Tsuruya wasn't having any of it. Slowly, the shogun's daughter lifted the staff above Izumi's head, moving it towards the wild lock of hair that sprouted above her head, as the star came closer, the lock began to retreat and melt, leaving the stench of burnt hair as it moved further away.

"Alright, Alright! I will tell you, but please, for the love of Kami-sama, take that thing away!" Izumi screamed frighteningly, finally breaking.

With a hollow smile, Tsuruya pulled the staff away, much to Haruhi and Izumi's relief, I could see the color returning to their faces almost immediately.

"He's in the attic! He has your friends with him, their still alive as far as I know, can I go now? Please, I beg of you!"

Haruhi was about to let go until I stopped her,

"Wait a moment, how do we get to the attic?" I asked, I wasn't very familiar with most of this estate after all.

"J-just go up those stairs and follow the hallway until you reach the back of the mansion, it's the biggest room, you couldn't miss it!" Izumi replied, pointing up the library staircase.

"Let her go Suzumiya, it's time to confront Koizumi" Lady Tsuruya ordered.

Haruhi dropped the smaller girl and Izumi then said,

"Please destroy him... I want to go home..." She then scampered off into the darkness.

_**(A/N: **About that Frankenstein quote, I'm not sure if that's exactly the way it goes or if I actually heard that from somewhere else, but either way it sounds about right. Man, I have bean reading **allot **of classical literature lately, I just finished Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. That one was excellent and I'd advise you read it if you're interested in that stuff._

_So there you have it, a Lucky Star cameo appearance of Konata and Kagami, it felt right to me. So anyway, what do you guys think, I'm grateful for the reviews that I've already got, but if you can spare the time, leave me a few more reviews, tell me what you liked so far, what you didn't like, whatever you want really, it truly makes my day to read your feedback._


End file.
